Gracias a ti
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Sasuke relata la historia a sus hijos mellizos de como conoció a su esposa ya muerta.Porque no le dan una oportunidad !ONEGAI! -Soy Sasuke uchiha un gusto-dijo para robarle un beso -¡OYE QUE TE PASA ERES UN ATREVIDO! Que tu madre te dejo caer de chiquito no puedes andar por ahí besando a la gente-dijo Sakura para darle a Sasuke justo en la entrepierna con la rodilla.
1. Capitulo 1

**Bueno como les dije aquí estoy con una nueva historia espero que es guste.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

**En este fic Moegi, Konohamaru y hanabi tienen 18 anos **

**Más adelante lemon**

"**PENSAMIENTOS"**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**OCC**_

_**VOCABULARIO SOEZ**_

_**PARA CAMBIAR DE ESCENA **_

_**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**_

_**POS: Vamos a ver si funciona**_

-Papi, papi-gritaron dos niños brincando en la cama de su padre una niña hermosa tal como su madre cabello rosado y portadora de los más hermosos ojos jade al igual que su hermano mellizo solo que al contario su cabello negro como el de su padre-iremos a visitar a mamá hoy

-Si vallan a bañarse yo hare el desayuno-dijo abriendo os ojos para ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la cocina hoy era esa fecha en la que perdió lo más importante para él su esposa sakura uchiha era increíble como había pasado en tiempo once años de haber muerto-niños el desayuno está listo-

-Mmm que bien huele papi-

-Si pequeña ve a comer dentro de poco iremos al cementerio-

Había hecho eso una costumbre cada que sakura cumplía años y cuando los cumplía de haber fallecido-

-¿Y tú hermano?-

-Está arriba-

-Iré a buscarlo-

-Bien-dijo para empezar a devorar el delicioso desayuno preparado por su padre-

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-¿Qué haces sano?-

-Una cartita-

-¿Una cartita?-

-Si para mamá por cuidarnos como lo ah hecho hasta ahora, por escoger a mejor papá del mundo-

-Que bien sanosuke-

-¿Crees que le guste?-

-Le encantara ahora baja tienes que desayunar recuerda que hay que ir por las flores favoritas de tu madre-

-Si-dijo bajando las escaleras

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-Estuvo delicioso el desayuno papá-

-Naaa tú crees-

-Si papi eres el mejor-

-Lo se móntense a carro vamos a la floristería-

-Sii-

-Veremos a la tía ino-

-Y tal vez este kaito-dijo akira con un sonrojo

-A akira le gusta kaito-canturreo su hermano mayor

-¿Qué?-pregunto sasuke celoso

-Nada papi cállate sanosuke-

En menos de una hora ya estaban en la floristería de ino

-Tía ino-

-Hola pequeños-

-Hola-dijeron ambos

-Hola ino tienes…-

-Si las tengo las conservó para estas fechas se cuanto le gustaban a sakura-

-Si mi mami le encantaban los lirios-dijo akira

-También la rosas blancas verdad papi-

-Si sano-

-Y es que huelen muy rico-dijo apareciendo un niño pelinegro de ojos celestes

-Kaito-suspiro la pequeña

-Oye deja eso akira-regaño sasuke

-Eres un celoso sasuke-se burlo ino con el ramo de flores en sus manos

-Hmp cuanto te debo-

-Que va sasuke sabes que eso va departe de la casa-dijo sai apareciendo en la entrada

-Bueno gracias vámonos enanos-

-Adiós tía ino,tio sai, kaito-

-Adiós y cuiden de su padre-

-Once años-susurró ino con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si lo sé yo también la extraño pero ella lo decidió así-

-No llores mami-dijo el niño limpiándole las lagrimas

-Está bien mi nono no lloro mas-

-Así me gustas más mami-

-.- -,- -,- -,- -,- -,- -.- -.- -.-

-"Estábamos llegando al cementerio mi corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte tendría que controlarme nunca lloraba en frente de mis hijos"-Bien vamos-dije agarrando a mis hijos de la mano akira a mi izquierda llevaba el ramos de flores y sanosuke a mi derecha con su cartita llegamos a la lapida donde se podía leer a inscripción sakura uchiha

-Hola mami-susurro mi pequeña-te extrañamos mucho te trajimos estas florecitas se que son tus favoritas papi no los dijo a mí y a sano-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-Hola mamita yo te traje una cartita para que sepas que papi nos cuida mucho tanto así que esta celoso se pone fíjate nos alimenta bien nos ayuda con la tarea estoy feliz porque tengo a los papás más hermoso y a la mejor molesta y dulce hermanita-dijo el niño agarrando la mano de su hermana-aquí te dejo la cartita para que la leas tu solita

-Hola mi amor creo que puedes ver que tan bien eh cuidado a nuestros retoños son unos niños hermosos nunca pensé en volver a querer algo pero lo hice me dijiste que podía amar a dos personitas más que iban a necesitar mucho de mí y así es son los mejores hijos los amo y a ti también cada noche estas en mis sueños en mis pensamientos te extraño mucho mi pequeña nerd-dijo sasuke en un susurro aguantando las ganas de llorar

-Si mami y nosotros también te amamos cada vez que quiero llorar porque sé que puedes estar conmigo en cuerpo como una persona viva veo a akira y me pongo feliz ella se parece mucho a ti-

-Sano…suke-susurro sasuke al escuchar las palabras de su hijo

-Jejeje que lindo sano me gusta mucho parecerme a ti mami puedo hacer feliz a sano y ah papá gracias por ser tan linda mami te volveremos a visitar para tu cumpleaños-

-Ahh mami la abuela mikoto nos dijo a akira y a mi que algún día nos reuniremos en el cielo ¿tu nos recibirás con los brazos abiertos verdad?-

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento movió sus cabellos

-Nos vamos mamita te amamos-dijo akira agarrando la mano de su padre al igual que su hermano

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-Papi-

-¿Qué pasa akira?-

-Bueno yo quería saber nosotros queríamos saber…-

-Porque en el cementerio le dijiste a mamá mi pequeña nerd-

-Ahh eso es una larga historia-

-Pu…puedes contárnosla papá-

Sasuke dio un gran suspiro-de acuerdo se los contare-dijo sentándose en el sofá indicándoles a sus pequeños que hicieran lo mismo-todo comenzó cuando yo tenía dieciocho años era un creído, jugaba con as mujeres, mis notas eran un asco hasta que un día llego una chica nueva a mi clase…

_-Vamos sasuke no quieres jugar hoy-dijo Karin coqueta_

_-Ya te dije que no Karin déjame en paz quieres ve a enrollarte con suigetsu-_

_-Pero-_

_-Nada no quiero escucharte l-a-r-g-o-"esta chica si que podía ser irritante mmm debería buscar cual chica será la afortunada que tendrá sexo conmigo hoy"-dijo sasuke buscando alguna chica linda-"bingo dijo viendo una chica pelinegra de ojos color marrón"-se acerco a ella-hola guapa que vas hacer esta noche-dijo en tono seductor_

_-Ahhhhhh-chillo la chica de emoción-sasuke uchiha me esta hablando ahhhh sa-su-ke- uchi-ha-seguía chillando_

_-No olvídalo "buen cuerpo para una descerebrada y tras de feria chillona"-dijo sasuke caminado a su salón_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Buenos días jóvenes hoy tendremos una nueva alumna sean buenos con ella pasa-_

_-"Creo que hoy no voy a tener acción"-pero en cuanto entro una hermosa chica de cabello extrañamente rosados atados en dos trenzas que caían por sus hombros con los ojos más hermosos que había visto con una hermosa sonrisa-"o tal vez si nadie se resiste a este bebe"_

_-Hola me llamo Sakura Haruno espero llevarnos bien-_

_-Bien sakura siéntate empecemos con la clase-_

_-"Sakura y si que le queda el nombre"-_

_Después de un largo rato el timbre sonó_

_-Y quiero un resumen bien hecho pueden salir a recreo-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_Sakura se encontraba sentada bajo un gran árbol estaba leyendo le encantaba hacerlo estaba tranquila y relajada pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho._

_-Hola guapa que vas hacer esta noche no queras perder la oportunidad de estar con un hombre como yo-dijo arrogante y creído el pelinegro-"con esto caerá"_

_-¿Siempre eres así de creído y arrogante?-_

_-Solo cuando veo una chica linda y que dices guapa te vienes conmigo después de clases-_

_-Ja eres tan arrogante y hasta crees que iré contigo mejor vete a buscar a otra y no me molestes-_

_-La que quiero esta justo aquí-_

_-Eso no funciona conmigo y ni siquiera se tu nombre y tu ni me conoces-_

_-Si te llamas sakura-_

_-Y que con eso solo sabes mi nombre-_

_-Nos podríamos conocer más-dijo sasuke en un tono seductor acorralando a la chica_

_-Aléjate acaso no conoces el espacio personal-_

_-Soy sasuke uchiha un gusto-dijo para robarle un beso_

_-¡OYE QUE TE PASA ERES UN ATREVIDO! Que tu madre te dejo caer de chiquito no puedes andar por ahí besando a la gente eres un tarado-dijo tratando de quitarse a sasuke de encima_

_-Te gusto te doy otro-mientras pasaba su mano de la cintura de sakura a su trasero y hacer una leve presión_

_-¡OYE YA TE PASASTE EH!-grito sakura para darle a sasuke justo en la entrepierna con la rodilla-¡JA TE LO BUSCASTE TARADO PERVERTIDO!-dijo viendo a sasuke en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor_

_-Mi herencia-susurro dolido-¡IGUAL TIENES UN TRACERO RICO Y APRETABLE!-le grito viendo como se alejaba la chica-"Ese traserito tiene que ser mío'_

_-¡ZANGANO PERVERTIDO!-_

_-.-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Señorita Karin estoy tratando de dar la clase quiere hacer silencio-_

_-Ash maldito viejo-_

_-Como me llamo-_

_-Si sabe para qué pregunta-_

_-Suficiente por culpa de su compañera hare espejo de clase en cuanto a usted a la oficina del director levántense de sus pupitres uchiha usumaki acomoden cuatro filas dos pupitres pegados-_

_-Bien ya tengo listos los campos fila uno naruto con hinata, atrás gaara y matsuri, y por ultimo Karin y suigetsu., segunda fila sai y ino atrás neji y tenten y por ultimo Shikamaru y temari fila tres_

_-"Que no me toque con el pervertido por favor"-_

_-kiba y hanabi atrás Moegi y konohamaru y por ultimo sasuke y sakura_

_-"Diablos que perra suerte tengo"-_

_-"Hmp perfecto"-_

_Y así transcurrieron las clases sasuke no le quitaba el ojo de encima a sakura_

_-"Que fastidio que me ve tanto esto es incomodo "-que tanto m ves es fastidioso-_

_-Eres muy linda-_

_-Ja y a cuantas les has dicho lo mismo-_

_-Hoy solo a ti-_

_-Eres un tarado deja de mírame quieres-_

_-Hmp-_

_-Ya pueden salir jóvenes vallan con cuidado y no se les olvide sus trabajos-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- .-. -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-A dónde vas con tanta prisa-_

_-A mi casa y ti que te importa tarado-_

_-Porque mejor no vamos a la mía-_

_-Te quieres quedar sin descendencia uchiha-dijo mirándolo seria_

_-¡No! Si quieres te acompaño-_

_-No yo me voy sola-_

_-Bien ten cuidado hay mucho pervertido en la calle-le susurro en el oído para robarle otro beso para salir corriendo antes que sakura lo golpeara_

_-¡AHHHH UCHIHA TARADO PERVERTIDO!_

-Jajajaja de verdad hiciste eso papi-

-Que necio eras pobre mami no dejabas de molestarla-

-Jajajaja si-

-Bueno hora de dormir-

-¿Qué? Papi-reprocho akira

-Nada a la cama-

-Bueno pero nos prometes seguir con la historia-

-Se los prometo ahora a dormir-dijo dándole una sonrisa a cada uno-buenas noches

CONTINUARA

**Y bueno que les pareció dejen un review si les gusto la historia**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola gracias por sus Reviews y por leer la historia**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**OCC**

**Vocabulario soez**

**Cambo de escena**

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **

**(Si funciono :D)**

**Intento de lemon**

-Papá levántate-llamaban sus hijos subidos en su cama

-Aun es muy temprano y es sábado déjenme dormir-

-Vamos papá prometiste seguir con la historia-reprocho sanosuke

-Ay es muy temprano, pero está bien vengan-dijo sasuke haciéndoles campo en la cama-ya había pasado un mes desde que la había conocido hacia de todo para que ella me aceptara

-_Hola guapa-_

_-Hola tarado-_

_-Ten-dijo sasuke dándole una rosa de papel_

_-Sasuke es la quinta rosa que me das ya para todos creen que te gusto-_

_-Me gustas-afirmo_

_-No solo te gustaría tenerme en tu cama_-

-_También pero eso es otra cosa-_

_-Si estas tratando de conquistarme pierdes tu tiempo uchiha-_

_-Te voy a conquistar ya lo veras-_

_-Eres tan necio-_

_-Hmp y así me amas-_

_-Si uchiha como sea-_

_-"Esta mujer me iba a volver loco llevo un mes sin tener relaciones la quiero a ella tiene que ser mía"-_

_-Bien siéntense ya empezó la clase-anuncio el profesor_

_-Pss-llama sasuke a sakura para que viera lo que había dibujado en su cuaderno_

_-Eres un inmaduro-bufo sakura viendo el dibujo donde salía ella más sasuke igual corazón_

_-Hmp-_

_-Uchiha, haruno pongan atención a la clase-dijo serio el profesor_

_-Si lo siento-_

_-Y así es como se saca la medida de los ángulos cuadrantales es muy fácil ya pueden salir a recreo-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Al fin sola-_

_-No lo creo guapa-_

_-Aiii es que eres como un chicle siempre pegado a mí nunca me dejas sola-_

_-Jajaja este chicle pasara mucho tiempo contigo-_

_-¿Qué quieres uchiha?-_

_-Estar contigo cuéntame de ti-_

_-Para que quieres saber-_

_-Vamos no seas mala onda-_

_-Jmm está bien que quieres saber-_

_-Mmm padres-_

_-Muy estrictos y aunque no vivamos en una súper casota hacen todo para que yo pueda estudiar-_

_-Dime por eso te esfuerza tanto-_

_-Si mis primeras notas fueron excelentes –_

_-Ummm eres una nerd y tienes hermanos-_

_-No soy hija única mi padre obligo a mi mam_á_ a operase antes creía que me odiaba nunca estaba conmigo y cuando le llegaba con un examen de noventa me regañaba y me decía que yo tenía que dar más porque él trabaja mucho para que le llegue con esas notas-dijo sakura triste_

_-Que con tu padre los míos se morirían de la felicidad si yo me saco esa nota-dijo divertido para hacer sonreír a sakura-cambia esa cara eres más bonita cuando sonríes-"que fue eso"_

_-Hmp y que hay de ti uchiha-_

_-Mmm no me gusta hablar de mi-_

_-En algún momento lo tendrás que hacer-_

_-Si tal vez oye nerd que tal si somos amigos-_

_-Tú y yo jmm tendría que pensarlo-_

_-Así me será más fácil conquistarte-_

_-Eres un tarado camina que ya entramos-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Disculpe profesor pero la busca la madre del estudiante sasuke uchiha dijo que usted la sito-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_

_-A si dígale que enseguida voy, hagan de todos los ejercicios de balance-_

_-Uchiha porque sito el profe a tu mama vas mal-_

_-Hmp ya te dije que no me gusta hablar de mi-dijo molesto_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-"Espero que no esté aquí por lo que creo"-_

_-.- -.- -. -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Disculpe por hacerla venir señora uchiha-_

_-No todo por mi hijo dagame hizo algo mal-_

_-Bueno hace cuatro semanas que entregamos las notas-_

_-¿Qué? Sasuke no me comunico nada-_

_-Bueno estas son las notas de sasuke-dijo entregándole una hoja_

_-Pero si…-_

_-Sasuke va muy mal señora no trae los trabajos, no trabaja en clase, y los exámenes le va muy mal no se que sea cuando sasuke entro ah primer ano era muy aplicado pero atreves de los años cambio y este es el ultimo es cuando debe de dar todo y lo está tirando por la borda y para serle sincero si no se aplica su hijo se quedara-_

_-Tiene que ser un error, profesor le puedo pedir un favor dele una oportunidad yo hablare con sasuke para que se aplique pero por favor no lo deje en el último año-_

_-Eso no se puede hacer pero como sasuke era muy aplicado le daré la oportunidad pero sus notas tienen que ser de noventa-_

_-No se preocupe profesor gracias-_

_- .- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Bueno ya pueden salir mañana revisare los trabajos-_

_-Al fin ahhh que cansada estoy necesito un masaje-_

_-Yo te lo puedo dar-_

_-Hmp camina estorbas en mi camino-_

_-Jajaja vamos-_

_-Deja de seguirme-_

_-Adiós ten cuidado-_

_-Si-_

_-¡Sasuke!-_

_-¡Mama!-_

_-Vamos tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dijo seria la pelinegra_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Sasuke me puedes explicar porque no me dijiste de la entrega de notas-pregunto mikoto enojada_

_-Lo siento mama no quise decepcionarte-dijo bajando la mirada_

_-No querías sasuke me mentiste mas te vale ponerle porque si no te vas a quedar sabes lo mucho que trabajamos tu padre y yo para comprarte los libros cuadernos el uniforme tenemos gastos que pagar no lo desperdicies sasuke que te pasa eh-dijo mikoto para encerrase en su habitación_

_-Papa yo…-_

_-Tu madre está muy enojada sasuke porque lo haces, ponte hacer tus tareas y luego vete a dormir el profesor te dio una oportunidad aprovéchala-_

_-Lo siento-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-"Ah pasado una semana desde que la madre de sasuke hablo por el profesor, ah sasuke lo noto triste serio ya ni me molesta sé que no me debo meter pero tengo que ayudarlo"-_

_-Ya pueden salir a recreo-_

_-Uchiha-_

_-¿Qué quieres?-dijo desanimado_

_-Quiero hablar contigo ven-dije jalándolo de brazo hasta el árbol donde siempre me ponía leer- que te pasa uchiha pareces muerto-_

_-No tengo nada-_

_-Vamos uchiha tienes algo dime tal vez te pueda ayudar-_

_-Hmp-_

_-Cuéntame puedes confiar en mí-dijo mientras se sentaban_

_-Me voy a quedar sakura mi madre está muy decepcionada no me habla cuando llego a casa se va a su habitación me odia-dijo al borde de las lagrimas su madre era todo para el_

_-Como que te vas a quedar uchiha-_

_-Si-_

_-Que no haces tus tareas, no estudias uchiha-_

_-No-_

_-Y así esperas pasar el año-_

_-El profesor me dio una oportunidad pero las notas deben ser de noventa eso es imposible sakura-_

_-No no lo es uchiha yo te ayudare seré tu tutora-dijo dándole una sonrisa a sasuke_

_-Enserio me ayudarías sakura-_

_-Sí pero tienes que echarle muchas ganas sasuke-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Y dime sasuke porque no estudias-_

_-Porque lo extraño-dijo encendiendo su rostro entre sus piernas-el me ayudaba a estudiar y hacer las tareas desde que tengo memoria mi hermano itachi murió hace tres años en un accidente-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-desde entonces me es difícil estudiar_

_-Lo siento tanto uchiha-dijo sakura abrazando a sasuke-pero ya verás que vas a pasar el año yo te ayudare pero sabes el siempre está contigo aquí y aquí-dijo señalando su cabeza y su corazón-una persona no muere si vive en tu memoria y en tu corazón-_

_-Gracias sakura-_

_-Que te parece si empezamos hoy mismo-_

_-No te regañara tu padre-_

_-El entenderá-_

_-Gracias-_

_-No es nada lo llamare y le avisare me acompañas a la dirección a pedir prestado el teléfono-_

_-Claro vamos-_

_En pocos minutos ya estaban en la dirección_

_-Disculpe me presta el teléfono necesito hacer una llamada-_

_-Claro joven tenga-_

_-Si madre dile que estoy ayudando a un compañero a estudiar no no me tardare en volver bueno gracias mam_á_-_

_-Bueno la única condición es que no vuelva sola a casa-_

_-Por eso no hay problema-_

_Ya era hora de salir de clases sasuke y sakura iban de camino a la casa de sasuke_

_-Mi casa no es muy bonita sakura-_

_-Sasuke yo voy a darte clases no a criticar tu casa me fijo en las personas por como son no por lo que tienen-_

_-Bueno es aquí, ya llegue mam_á_-_

_-Hola sasuke ¿Quién es ella?-_

_-Ahh hola mucho gusto soy sakura haruno yo le voy ayudar a sasuke a estudiar para que pase el año si usted no le molesta que venga aquí todos los días después de clases-_

_-De verdad-dijo mikoto alegre_

_-Si-_

_-Pero casi no tenemos dinero para pagarte las clases-_

_-No no señora yo lo hago porque sasuke es mi amigo-_

_-Muchas gracias de verdad joven-_

_-No es nada de verdad-_

_-Bueno nos ponemos a estudiar sakura-_

_-Si sasuke bien empecemos con matemáticas te parece-_

_-Claro-_

_Así pasaron las horas sasuke comprendía rápido si no se distraía_

_-Bueno entendiste no-_

_-Si-_

_-Veamos si es verdad vamos hacer la tarea que nos dejo el profe hoy-_

_-Bien-dijo para empezar hacer la tarea_

_-Sasuke está todo bien te felicito-_

_-Gracias sakura si no hubiera sido por ti aun estaría estancado-_

_-Sabes eres muy inteligente solo que te distraes mucho cada que te distraigas en el cole te daré un pellizco bueno terminamos por hoy-_

_-Mam_á _me voy a dejar a sakura-_

_-Perdona sakura no te di nada de comer que pena-_

_-No se preocupe señora uchiha estoy bien-_

_-Gracias por ayudar a sasuke sakura te espero mañana-_

_-Claro y es un gusto hasta mañana buenas noches-_

_-Tu madre es un encanto-dijo sakura mientras caminando junto con sasuke a su casa_

_-Le agradaste y mucho-_

_-Hmp espero te perdone sasuke-_

_-Yo también por cierto me gusta cómo suena-_

_-El que-_

_-Mi nombre en tus labios es la segunda vez que lo dices-_

_-Uuhh-dijo sakura sonrojándose-_

_-A demás dijiste que era tu amigo-_

_-Hmp lo eres-_

_-Wou yo también te quiero saku-_

_-Cállate ya llegamos hasta mañana y ten cuidado-_

_-Oye esa es mi línea-dijo sasuke sacándole una risilla a sakura_

_-Tarado-_

_-Gracias saku-dijo dándole un beso en el cachete_

_-No… no es nada adiós-_

_-Adiós-_

_Así fueron pasando las semanas los meses siempre era igual sasuke había mejorado bastante, y los sentimientos empezaron a fluir en ambos, sasuke y su madre volvían hacer los mismos, sasuke fue cambiando ya no le hacía falta tener relaciones cada segundo con sakura lo disfrutaba_

_-Hiciste el balanceo perfecto sasuke-_

_-Sakura que quieres comer-_

_-No mikoto…-_

_-Vamos sakura tenemos que agradecerte por ayudar tanto a sasuke-dijo fugaku_

_-Bien porque no esas empanadas de pollo con chimichurri de la ultima vez-_

_-De acuerdo saku-dijo mikoto para meterse a la cocina _

_-Saku crees que estoy listo para el examen-_

_-Claro sasuke para todos-dijo viéndolo a los ojos y ahí se quedaron un rato mirándose sin decir nada_

_-Bueno creo que hago mal tercio aquí me voy con mikoto-_

_-¡Pap_á_!-dijo sasuke sonrojado_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Hola linda-susurro fugaku en el oído de sus esposa mientras la agarraba de la cintura y le daba besos por el cuello_

_-Fu…gaku que…quédate quieto-dijo sintiendo como su esposo empezaba a masajear sus pechos_

_-No quiero-dijo metiendo su mano en la blusa de mikoto para toparse con el brasier y subirlo para empezar a jugar con el pezón_

_-Hmm-gimió mikoto_

_-Shh aguanta tus dulces gemidos si no quieres que nos cachen-le susurro divertido_

_-Hmp pa...ra tan...serio..quete vez-_

_-Mikoto-gimió fugaku_

_-Para fugaku-gimió sintiendo la legua de fugaku jugar con su pezón_

_-¿Hmp ya te corriste?-_

_-Si-_

_-Perfecto-dijo metiendo la mano dentro del short de mikoto apartando las bragas para meter los dedos sacarlos y saborearlos-delicioso hoy no te me escapas-_

_-Fugaku ya-regañó a veces su esposo le hacía perder la cordura- ve a poner los platos-_

_-Sasuke está enamorado lo notaste-_

_-Si sakura o tiene como loco-_

_-Y al parecer a ella también le gusta-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- _

_-Estuvo delicioso mikoto gracias por cocinar esta rica comida-_

_-No es nada saku-_

_-Bueno yo estoy cansado me voy a acostar con permiso-_

_-Ya es tarde voy a dejar a sakura a su casa mam_á_-_

_-Claro adiós sakura-_

_-Adiós mikoto gracias por la comida-dijo sakura caminando hacia la salida_

_-Te gusta sakura-_

_Sasuke solo le hizo una señal de silencio_

_-No solo me gusta me encanta enseguida vuelvo-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- _

_-Bueno ya llegamos estas nervioso por el examen de mañana-_

_-Si algo gracias por ayudarme sakura-_

_-No es nada-_

_-Buenas noches-dijo sasuke dándole un beso en el cachete_

_-Buenas noches-suspiro sakura_

_-Valla hija sí que te gusta sasuke-_

_-Y mucho mami-_

_A la mañana siguiente ya todos habían hecho el examen para su suerte el profesor era rápido para revisar los exámenes y los tenía ya listo._

_-Bueno jóvenes ya están los resultados uchiha quédese después de clase-dijo serio el profesor para entregar los demás exámenes menos el de sasuke_

_-Ya la regué saku-dijo sasuke preocupado_

_-No creo sasuke-_

_-Ya pueden irse-_

_-Te espero fuera del salón sasuke-dijo sakura saliendo del salón_

_-Bien-_

_-Uchiha acérquese como cree que le fue-_

_-No se profesor yo estudie mucho no me venga con una mala notica-_

_-Pues no saco un noventa y cinco-dijo entregándole el examen-felicidades-_

_-Gracias profesor-_

_-¡Saku lo pase!-grito _

_-De verdad-grito sakura corriendo donde estaba sasuke_

_-¡Si gracias gracias!-dijo abrazando a sakura que venía con esa intención le dio una vuelta y la dejo en el suelo mas no se separaron_

_-Estoy tan feliz por ti-dijo dándole un beso rápido a sasuke en los labios este se quedo sorprendido-yo lo siento-dijo avergonzada_

_-Saku-susurro sasuke para atrapar los labios de sakura con los suyos-quieres ser mi novia_

_-¡Claro! Que si sasuke-dijo dándole otro beso_

_-Te quiero sakura-_

_-Y yo a ti sasuke-_

-Que romántico papi-

-Si-

-sigue-

-Son las siete de la mañana niños durmamos un rato si-

-Si tengo un poquito de sueno papi-dijo sanosuke bostezando

-Igual yo-

-Bueno durmamos más tarde sigo con la historia-

-Si-

-Cobijense hacer frio-susurro para quedarse dormido abrazado por sus dos hijos uno a cada lado

CONTINUARA

**Y bueno que les pareció de verdad gracias a:**

**Lizzie2926**

** .us00 **

**Karina Díaz Uchiha **

**PrincessDarkUra**

**Por los Reviews y los favoritos.**


	3. Capitulo 3 LEMON! LEMON!

**Hola bueno aqui estoy en el capitulo espero les guste.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

**LEMON**

**VOCABULARIO SOEZ**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

**OCC**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

-Papi que vamos almorzar hoy-pregunto akira

-Bueno olvidaste que hoy es un sábado especial-

-Si hoy es sábado de comer afuera-

-Bien y que quieren comer-

-¡PIZZA!-gritaron los dos entusiasmados

-Pizza les encanta no, bueno era los que mas comía su madre cuando estaba embarazada-

-Ah eso me recuerda que tienes que seguir con la historia-

-Bueno suban al carro se las cuento de camino a la pizzería-

-Si vamos apúrate papá-dijeron para salir corriendo a montarse al carro

-Ya voy ya voy-dijo cerrando la puerta para ir a montarse al carro

De camino a la pizzería

-Y bien papi sigue-

-De acuerdo ella acepto su padre no estaban muy contento de nuestro noviazgo pase mis exámenes con noventa llevábamos seis meses de novios era muy feliz siempre estábamos juntos…

_-Saku espera no vallas tan rápido-decía sasuke corriendo tras sakura_

_-El gran sasuke uchiha no puede alcanzarme jajaja-_

_-Hmp ya verás pequeña nerd-dijo para correr más rápido-te tengo-agarrándola de la cintura haciendo que cayeran en el saquete_

_-Jajaja te re quiero sasuke-dijo dándole un beso lento _

_-Y yo a ti nerd gracias por ayudarme a estudiar-_

_-Gracias a ti por dejarle bien claro a Karin que soy tu novia que le pasa a esa chica eh-_

_-Hmp podía ignorara pero ya me tenia arto y molestándote y tu no me avías dicho nada pero ya paso olvidemos eso si hoy quiero pasar un día tranquilo con mi novia-_

_-Y yo con mi novio vamos done dejaste tirada la canasta con la comida-_

_-Ahh por aquí cerca vamos a recogerla-_

_-Ve tú te espero aquí-_

_-Bueno ya vengo-dijo dándole un beso_

_En pocos minutas sasuke ya había vuelto ya habían sacado la manta y la habían extendido sobre el sácate ambos estaban sentados sakura entre las piernas de sasuke _

_-Eres hermosa-le susurro en el oído agarrar su mentón y darle un beso lento que se fue haciendo más apasionado poso su mano en el seno de sakura haciendo una leve presión_

_-Ahhh que te parece si comemos ya-dijo separándose abruptamente de sasuke_

_-"Que le pasa" está bien te ayudo-_

_-Claro-dijo sacando todo lo necesario para hacer los sándwich_

_-Pásame la lechuga-_

_-Ten-_

_-Gracias sasuke tu madre nos presto dos vasos sácalos y sirve el fresco los sándwich están listos dos para cada uno-dijo regalándole una sonrisa_

_-Claro aquí tienes-_

_-Gracias bueno a comer tengo hambre-dijo para darle una mordida al sándwich_

_-Saben bien eres una excelente cocinera-_

_-Jajaja sasuke si hasta el agua se me quema estos son solo sándwich-_

_-Jajaja de verdad-_

_-No te rías-_

_-Desacuerdo no me reiré mas-dijo robándole un beso_

_Un rato más tarde ya habías terminado estaban acostados en la manta sakura estaba dormida sobre su pecho sasuke no le podía dejar de verla_

_-"Es tan bonita con sus trencitas toda ella es bonita soy un bobo enamorado" eres tan hermosa-dijo dándole un beso a sakura haciendo que ella despertara_

_-Hola-susurro_

_-Hola dormilona te desperté lo siento-_

_-No importa jejeje con un beso igual que aurora-_

_-¿Quién es aurora?-_

_-La princesa del cuento de la bella durmiente-_

_-Bueno yo tengo a mi propia bella durmiente-dijo para darle un beso y ponerse arriba de sakura haciendo el beso cada vez más apasionado sus lenguas se enredaban hasta más no poder sasuke empezó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de sakura haciendo que ella lo separa inmediatamente_

_-Sasuke haya hay un columpio vamos-dijo sentándose_

_-Sakura que pasa ya van dos veces que te toco y te separas de mi-_

_-No no es nada sasuke-dijo nerviosa_

_-Que acaso ya no te gusto-_

_-No digas eso sasuke me gustas y demasiado-_

_-Entonces que tienes si es porque no quieres hacer el amor conmigo porque no estás lista yo esperare-_

_-Estoy lista pero tengo mucho miedo yo nunca…-_

_-Eres virgen lo sé no te preocupes yo no te hare daño no te mentiré diciéndote que no te va a doler te va a doler pero es algo normal pero tienes que estar muy segura de querer hacerlo-dijo mirándola seria mente_

_-Si quiero sasuke-dijo dándole un beso el cual fue correspondido sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la acostó en la manta para después bajar sus besos empezando con el cuello de la chica_

_-Sasu..ke espe…ra aquí nos puede ver alguien-_

_-Hmp nadie nos va a ver no te preocupes-dijo para seguir besando su cuello recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de sakura, esta no perdió tiempo paso sus manos por el pecho de su novio empezando a subir la camisa hasta sacársela ayudada por sasuke_

_-"Que cuerpo y esos músculos me muero por chupárselos"-_

_-Que está pasando por tu mente pervertida ahora-_

_-Muchas cosas-dijo para de un rápido movimiento poner a sasuke debajo suyo-y una de ellas es esta-dijo para besarlo bajar a su cuello y bajar a su abdomen bien formado y empezar a pasar su lengua por todo su abdomen_

_-Mmm saku-gimió para empezar a tocarle descaradamente los pechos _

_-Sasu…ke-gimió sakura cuando sasuke saco uno de sus pechos y le pellizco el pezón_

_-Ven-dijo acostando de nuevo a sakura le dio un beso suave y apasionado sus manos viajaron a su blusa sacándola junto con su brasier_

_-Ah no los mires son pequeños-dijo sakura tapándose con sus manos_

_-No me importa si son pequeños o grandes mira son hermosos toda tu eres hermosa y no sabes cuánto muero por probarlos tenerlos en mi boca que mi lengua saboree tu pezón-dijo apartando las manos de sakura y meterse un pecho en su boca y pellizcar y masajear el otro_

_-Ahhh sasu…ke que bien se siente-_

_-Y es solo el principio-dijo para empezar a bajar sus besos por su abdomen hasta el short de sakura y bajarlo junto con sus bragas-abre las piernas-_

_-¿Que vas hacer?-_

_-Solo ábrelas esto te va a gustar-dijo para enterrar su cara en la intimida de sakura en cuanto esta abrió sus piernas y empezó a pasar su lengua por la vagina mientras estimulaba su clítoris con un dedo_

_-¡Ohhh por Dios sasuke!-gimió de placer, así pasaron un buen rato hasta que sakura se corrió en la boca de sasuke y este término chupando los restos que se habían escapado_

_-Eres tan deliciosa-dijo para besar a sakura_

_-Es injusto-chillo sakura haciendo un puchero_

_-Que sucede porque dices que es injusto-_

_-Porque yo estoy desnuda y tú no-dijo acostando a sasuke-y tenemos un gran bulto aquí-dijo sakura posando su mano por el bulto entre los pantalones de sasuke y estrujarlo_

_-Ahh saku-_

_-Lo quiero ver-dijo para bajar de un tirón los pantalones junto con los bóxers de sasuke y quedar muy sorprendida-vaya es gigante es como una anaconda grande larga y gruesa-_

_-Jajajaja es la primera vez que me hacen ese cumplido dime te gusta mi anaconda-le pregunto seductor_

_-¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta-dijo para empezar a masturbar a sasuke_

_-Mmm sa..uke-gimio cuando sakura aumento a velocidad_

_-Hmp voy a devolverte el placer que me diste antes-dijo para meterse el pene de sasuke en la boca y chuparlo como si fuera un helado y masajearle los testículos_

_-Oww saku…ra don..de apren…diste hacer esto-_

_-No sasu yo estoy aprendiendo…contigo ¿te gusta?-_

_-Tu len..gua me esta volv…iendo lo…co-_

_-Tu anaconda…..es tan grande y rica-dijo aumentando sus lamidas así estuvo por un buen rato oír los gemidos de sasuke le gustaba hasta que llego el momento en que sasuke se corriera haciendo que sakura tragara todo su semen-es delicioso_

_-Igual que tu vagina ven quiero que lo hagamos ya-_

_-De acuerdo solo ten cuidado-_

_-No te preocupes espera tengo que ponerme el condón me encantaría ser padre mas si vienen de ti pero aun estoy muy joven-_

_-Jijijiji de acuerdo-dijo sakura acostándose con las piernas abiertas_

_-Bien ya está bien puesto ahora lo meteré-dijo llevando su pene a la intimidad de sakura-debes de relajarte si no te va a doler mas no estés nerviosa relájate si-dijo dándole un beso a sakura_

_-De de acuerdo-dijo medio nerviosa_

_-Voy a meterlo-aviso metiendo su pene en la vagina de sakura lentamente sus manos unidas y el fuerte apretón que le dio sakura le indico una sola cosa_

_-Ummm sas..uke du..duele-_

_-Lo sé mi pequeña nerd relájate-dijo para romper la barrera que le obstruía el paso de una estocada_

_-Ahhhh ummm due…le mu…cho-susurro sakura con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-No te preocupes no me moveré hasta que te acostumbres a tenerlo adentro-dijo limpiándole las lagrimas y empezar un beso apasionado_

_-Sasu…ke ya pue…des mo..moverte-_

_-Bien lo hare despacio-dijo empezando dar lentas embestidas_

_-Puedes moverte…. mas rápido-pidió jadeando sakura_

_-Claro que puedo-dijo aumentando la velocidad_

_-Ahhhh por Dios más rápido-así sasuke aumento mucho mas la velocidad_

_-Valla eres una chica muy apasionada…ya sé porque dicen que las nerd son las mejores-_

_-Ahhhh sasuke-_

_-Ponte arriba bebe-_

_-Bebe es la primera vez que me dices así-dijo poniéndose encima de sasuke quien la empezó a penetrar-Ohhh esto es mucho mejor-_

_-Si lo sé-dijo atrapando con su boca uno de los pechos de sakura_

_Así estuvieron horas estaban tan sumidos en el placer que no se dieron cuenta que estaba atardeciendo_

_-Sasuke me vengo ahhhh-_

_-Ahhh saku que rico espera tengo que sacar el condón-_

_-Es tarde sasuke además estoy cansada para seguir haciéndolo-_

_-No te preocupes bebe yo estoy igual-_

_-Wou seis condones usados-dijo sorprendida sakura viendo los condones_

_-Si me exprimiste bebe me dejaste sin leche-_

_-Eres un tarado jajaja pásame el brasier-_

_-Jajaja te amo ten-_

_-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto sakura ya con su ropa interior puesta_

_-Que Te Amo lo deletreo t-e- a-m-o Te amo saku-_

_-Yo también Te Amo t-a-r-a-d-o-dijo levantándose para darle un beso_

_-Recojamos todo tengo que levarte a tu casa no quiero que tu papa me odie mas-_

_-Jajaja no te odia-dijo doblando la manta-¿Qué vas hacer con eso?-dijo viendo a sasuke meter los condones en la canasta-eso es asqueroso sasuke ahí todavía hay comida_

_-Esta amarado además no te quejaste cuando te lo tragaste o votare en el baño que hay aquí cerca no quiero imaginar que pensara mama si ve seis condones usados-_

_-Cállate-dijo con un sonrojo_

_En pocas horas ya habían llegado a la casa de sakura_

_-Bueno ya llegamos-_

_-Si desearía que tu casa quedara más lejos estaría contigo más tiempo-dijo tomándola de la cintura para darle un beso-Te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti ten cuidado de camino a tu casa por favor-dijo dándole un beso_

_-Si adiós que duermas bien-_

_-Adiós tu también buenas noches-dijo entrando a su casa_

_Y así_ _fueron pasando los meses eran pocas las veces en las que salían, después de la primera vez de estar juntos no podían detenerse se les hizo una adicción hacer el amor en cualquier parte en la casa de sasuke, en la fotocopiadora de la escuela una vez en la biblioteca._

_-Te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti-respondió sasuke con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de su novia_

_-Demasiado amor-se mofo ino_

_Este día estaban con sus amigos sentados bajo el árbol del colegio_

_-Cállate ino que dices tú yo te amo mi pintor-remedo sakura a ino-y como es que responde sai sasuke-_

_-Yo te amo mas mi lindo ángel-dijo sasuke imitando la voz de sai_

_-Ja jajajaja-todos se reían_

_-Muy graciosos bueno aquí todos ustedes tiene una manera de decir te amo a su pareja no-todos se sonrojaron_

_-Si el de hinata es te…te..a…amo…nar..naruto-_

_-No te burles tenten-_

_-Lo siento hina-_

_-Si cuando naruto le responde te amo tanto como a el ramen hinata-_

_-Cállate Shikamaru por lo menos naruto no le dice con pereza-reclamo temari_

_-Bueno ya dejando ese tema porque no hacemos algo entre nosotros ponemos dinero y compramos tequila y cervezas si una fiesta antes de los exámenes finales-_

_-Por mi está bien necesito distraerme-_

_-Yo igual-_

_-Nosotros también-_

_-¿Qué hay de ustedes van a venir?-_

_-Yo no sé nosotros no tenemos mucho dinero-_

_-No importa den lo que puedan-_

_-Vengan por favor sin ustedes no es lo mismo-_

_-Si quien va hacer que naruto se enfade-_

_-Si oye temari-_

_-Lo siento naruto es divertido ver a ti y a sasuke pelear bueno que dicen-_

_-Está bien si vamos-_

_-Bien mis padres andan de viaje en mi casa una hora después de clases pidan permiso para quedarse a dormir-dijo tenten _

_-De acuerdo yo compro el tequila y las cervezas-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_Ya estaban todos reunidos y medio borrachos de tanta cerveza habían muchas colchonetas en toda la sala algunas latas estaban tiradas_

_-Reto el hip que se hip se tome hip mas vamos de hip tequila hip gana hip-anuncio tambaleándose naruto_

_-Oyes hip donde están hip neji y tenten hip-pregunto temari metiendo la cabeza en la refrigerador-_

_-Subió hace hip una hora hip a su hip habitación hip-dijo Shikamaru tirado a la par de naruto-_

_-Gaara hip quita esa mano de ahí hip-decía sonrojada y borracha matsuri_

_-Porque hip te voy a coger aquí mismo hip-dijo gaara para echarse una cobija encima y taparse completamente_

_-Vamos mi hip bello ángel hip chúpamela-_

_-Sola si pones hip algo dulce hip ahí_

_-Te gane dobe hip-_

_-Mal…hip…dito teme vamos hinata quiero tocarte tus grandes bubis-dijo seductor naruto jalando a hinata a la colchoneta-_

_-Na…hip…ruto se te paro hip-_

_-Te lo hare aquí mismo hip-dijo naruto para quedarse dormido en los pechos de hinata_

_-Estas hip muerto hip bueno hip no importa voy a dormir hip-dijo hinata antes de caer dormida_

_-Mmmmm saku que rico besas hip-_

_-Tú también hip besas rico sasu hip uy la anaconda hip se despertó hip-dijo metiendo la mano dentro de los pantalones de sasuke para estrujarlo_

_-Sakura hip traviesa hip vamos muéstrame uno de tus hip pechos-dijo sasuke subiendo la blusa de dormir de sakura-uy que hip lindos-dijo cuando torpemente pudo quitar el brasier_

_-Ahhhh sasu…hip…ke-gimió sakura pues sasuke le estaba chupando un pecho y con una de sus manos se había colado por el short de la pijama y ahora la estaba acariciando_

_-Me muero de hip las ganas hip de chuparte hip la vagina hip_

_-Yo hip quiero hip jugar hip con la hip anaconda hip-_

_-Pues hip vamos-dijo sasuke para llevar a sakura al baño y encerrarse ahí toda la noche_

_A la mañana siguiente_

_-Que frio-dijo temari-y me recontra duele la cabeza_

_-Mmph-_

_-Shika estás vivo-pregunto temari tocando con su pie a shikamaru_

_-Grum déjame dormir me duele la cabeza-gruño shikamaru_

_-Que humor despertare a los demás naruto, hinata despierten-_

_-Ummm que dolor naruto estas pesadito quítate de encima-_

_-Nee hinata estoy muy cómodo además me duele la cabeza cero alcohol por una ano-dijo naruto poniéndose de pie_

_-Hermanito, matsu despierten-_

_-Mmmmm hola temari garra estas desnudo vístete-dijo matsuri sonrojada_

_-De que hablas tu también estas desnuda-dijo levantándose_

_-¡No te levantes te verán desnudo!-_

_-Cierto-_

_-Jmmmm neji tenten levántense-_

_-Oh que cansada estoy me duele la entrepierna-_

_-Creo que lo hicimos como loco ayer-dijo neji burlón_

_-Creo que si vamos nos esperan abajo-_

_-¡Sasuke Sakura donde están!-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- _

_-Mmmmm ahhhh-bostezó sakura- ay me duele la cabeza y estoy desnuda en una tina-sakura reacciono a ver para atrás cuando sintió que la abrazaban mas fuerte- Sasuke mi amor despierta_

_-Mmmmm hola nerd-dijo dándole un beso-que hacemos en una tina desnudos-_

_-Creo que ayer hicimos el amor muchas veces-dijo sakura pasando su mirada por todo el lugar su short sus bragas los bóxers de sasuke su camisa y su pantaloneta de dormir tiradas ciertas cosas regadas_

_-Hasta lo hicimos en la tina y casi ni lo recuerdo me hubiera encantado estar cuerdo cuando lo hicimos aquí-_

_-Jijijiji pervertido vamos salgamos hemos de estar como unas pasas de arrugados-dijo divertida_

_-Jajajaja si-dijo sasuke poniéndose su ropa igual que sakura_

_-Espera donde esta mi brasier y mi camisón-_

_-Bueno aquí no están ponte mi camisa nadie va ver lo que solo es mío-_

_-Buena nadie va ver lo mío tampoco voy a buscar mi camisón y mi brasier-dijo saliendo del baño_

_-Buscas esto sakura-dijo ino burlona con el camisón de sakura y el brasier_

_-Dame eso-dijo arrancándolo de las manos de ino_

_-Jajajaja te esperamos a bajo a desayunar-_

_-Ya estoy aquí ten-dijo entregándole camisa poniéndose su pijama_

_-No sé si te lo dije anoche porque no recuerdo pero te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti no te duele la cabeza-_

_-Algo bajemos nos espera el desayuno-dijo para luego ser abrazada por detrás por sasuke así bajaron_

_-Buenos días-dijeron todos_

_-Buenos días chicos-respondieron ambos_

_-A quien más le duele la cabeza-pregunto naruto_

_-A todos-respondieron_

_-Bien bañémonos porque apestamos alcohol y nos acostamos a dormir un rato-_

_-Si-respondieron todos_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-"Ya había pasado un mes desde entonces saku ah estado sintiéndose mal se la pasa vomitando y siempre está cansada se duerme en los recreos hoy es uno de esos días estamos en la enfermería" te sientes mejor saku-_

_-Si amor no te preocupes lo que comí me callo mal es todo-_

_-Sakura siempre estas vomitando y durmiendo en los recreos porque estas muy cansada no-_

_-Si doctora-_

_-No estarás embarazada mas bien no todos los días te puede caer algo mal te sugiero que hagas la prueba mejor-_

_-No lo creo pero está bien-dijo preocupada sakura_

_-Bien ya terminaron las clases pueden irse-_

_-Si gracias-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Sasuke crees que vallamos hacer padres-_

_-No lo sé saku pero si estas embarazada te apoyare lo sabes-dijo dándole un beso_

_-Si gracias sasuke-_

_-No tendré mucho dinero pero vamos comprar la prueba de embarazo-_

_-Si vamos-_

_En unos minutos ya habían comprado la prueba estaban en casa de sakura su padre estaba trabajando su madre no estaba con suerte le daría más miedo si hubiera estado ella ahora estaban acostados en la cama esperando el resultado_

_-La caja decía que si el resultado es rojo es positivo si es azul no lo es-dijo nerviosa_

_-Amor tranquila que pase lo que tenga que pasar no me voy a separar de ti te amo-_

_-De acuerdo ya paso el tiempo vamos a ver-dijo sakura tomando la prueba-"rojo estoy embarazada" rojo sasuke estoy embarazada que voy hacer que vamos hacer-dijo sakura soltando las lagrimas_

_-Mi amor no te preocupes ya te dije que…..-_

_-¡ESTAS EMBAAZADA ERES UNA MALAGRADECIDA TE PAGO EL COLEGIO UN LUGAR DONDE VIVIR LA COMIDA PARA QUE SALGAS CON QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA SAKURA!-_

_-¡PAPA! Lo siento solo paso fue un descuido-_

_-UN DESCUIDO TE LARGAS DE ESTA CASA TU Y ESE BUENO PARA NADA DE TU NOVIO NOS LOS QUIERO VOLVER HABER NI A TI NI A ESE BASTARDO QUE LLEVAS EN TU VIENTRE-grito apunto de golpear a sakura pero fue detenido_

-¡OIGA NO LE VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE PEGE A SAKURA SI ESTA ENOJADO PEGEME A MI NO A ELLA ESTA _ESPERANDO UN BEBE QUE CLASE DE PADRE ES USTED EN LUGAR DE APOYARLA!-_

_-Pero que son estos gritos de pasa-_

_-Mam_á_-_

_-LO QUE PASA ESQUE TU HIJA ESTA EMBARAZADA-_

_-¡¿QUE SAKURA COMO PUDISTE SABES LO MUCHO QUE TRABAJA TU PADE?!-_

_-Si mam_á_ lo se lo siento fue un accidente-dijo sakura escondiéndose detrás de sasuke por miedo que su padre intentara golpearla de nuevo_

_-LA QUIERO FUERA DE ESTA CASA TE DOY VEINTE SEGUNDOS PARA QUE TE LARGUES SAKURA-_

_-¿Qué? Piensa bien eso pap_á_-_

_-NO ME LLAMES ASI TE LARGAS YO NO VOY A DAR NADA TE ODIO A TI YA AH ESE BASTARDO-_

_-Mam_á_-_

_-A mi no me mires sakura tú te los buscaste-_

_-Bien alista tus cosas sakura nos largamos de aquí-dijo sasuke firme_

_-De acuerdo-dijo sacar una gran maleta y empezar a meter toda su ropa, sus zapatos, dos cobijas y almohadas sus cosas personales_

_-Tienes veinte segundos sakura-amenazo su padre_

_-¡SI YA ESCUCHO!-grito sasuke_

_-MOCOSO MALCRIADO-dijo para darle un golpe en la mejilla a sasuke_

_-Pap_á_ déjalo-_

_-TU CALLATE Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ-grito para salir de la habitación_

_-Sasuke estas bien-_

_-Si bebe no te preocupes empaca tus cosas rápido-_

_-Ya estoy lista-_

_-Vámonos-_

_-Adiós mam_á _adiós pap_á_-_

_-Sola vete sakura-dijo su mam_á

-Que malos y por eso es que no conocemos a los padres de mamá papi-

-Si niños ellos nunca preguntaron por ustedes creo que ni siquiera saben que su madre murió-

-Qué triste-dijo akira a punto de llorar

-Si akira pero tuve que hacerme responsable yo los amo a ustedes igual su madre, pero bueno que les parece si comemos la pizza-

-Si pizza y vas a seguir con la historia papi-

-Si sano hoy en la noche la seguiré ahora disfrutemos de a pizza si-

-¡SI!-

**Bueno que les pareció **

**Gracias por sus Reviews este les iba a comunicar que voy a parar por un lapso de tiempo a historia ya que empiezo clases este lunes para ganar el bachillerato y termino hasta mayo del otro año claro que si tengo algún tiempo libre actualizare espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bueno hola al parecer tengo tiempo aun así que aquí está el capitulo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

**Vocabulario soez**

**Lemon**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

-Papa sigue con la historia si-

-Claro que si yo se los prometí-dijo sasuke tapando con la cobija a su hija para ir hacer lo mismo con su hijo y sentarse en la cama de este- bueno sakura estaba muy angustiada y triste sus padres la habían echado de su casa yo trataba de tranquilizarla….

-_Todo va estar bien saku no te preocupes ya veremos que hacer ahora vamos a mi casa le explicamos todo a mam_á _y pap_á_-_

_-De acuerdo-susurro caminando a la casa uchiha_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Chicos que pasa y esas maletas-_

_-Mam_á_ pap_á_ debo debemos decirles algo-dijo agarrando suavemente la mano de su novia_

_-¿Qué pasa sasuke no es algo grave o sí?-pregunto su padre serio_

_-Sakura está embarazada en cuanto sus padres lo supieron la echaron de la casa-_

_-¡YO LO SIENTO MUCHO SEÑORES UCHIHA!-grito sakura con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Fugaku y mikoto solo se echaron una mirada para después hablar_

_-No lo sientas saku es duro lo se te entendemos puedes quedarte aquí después de todo sasuke es el padre solo que aquí no hay mucho espacio-_

_-Lo único que les pedimos es que trabajen por o menos tu sasuke serás padre y no solo necesita amor también necesita comida, ropita, pañales tu entiendes-_

_-Si entiendo padre y gracias por comprender-_

_-Pasamos por esto que están viviendo ustedes chicos mi mam_á_ me echo también cuando supo que estaba embarazada de tu hermano que en paz descansé-_

_-Sí pero salimos adelante y ustedes también podrán-dijo fugaku dándoles un abrazo a ambos_

_-Gracias señor fugaku-_

_-No es nada saku además vamos hacer abuelos-dijo feliz fugaku_

_-Cierto desempaca tus cosas dormirás con sasuke-_

_-Señores uchiha yo tengo aquí mi chanchito con ahorros no es mucho pero pueden tenerlo ahora abran más gastos porque estoy aquí-_

_-No sakura eso es tuyo-_

_-Tómenlo yo trabajare por lo menos unos cinco meses y sé que sasuke tiene algo ahorrado también no se preocupen-_

_-Bueno ahora ve tienes que descansar-_

_-Si buenas noches y muchas gracias-_

_En la habitación_

_-¿Amor que tienes?-dijo viendo a sakura triste_

_-Tu dijiste que no querías ser padre tan joven-dijo bajando la mirada_

_-Amor recuerdas que también te dije que si venían de ti no importaba dime no te emociona saber que vas a ser mam_á_ yo estoy muy feliz voy a tener un hijo con la persona que amo-dijo dándole un beso a sakura_

_-Sí y mucho-dijo con ilusión-que crees que valla hacer-dijo abrazando a sasuke_

_-No se pero si es niña va hacer tan hermosa como tu-_

_-Y si es niño tan guapo como su pap_á_ -dijo dándole un beso_

_-Tal vez si jejeje vamos a desempacar yo no tengo muchas cosas puedes meterlas en mi armario-_

_-Gracias sasuke-dijo sakura caminando a armario con su maleta-gracias por no dejarme sola también-_

_-Te amo sakura nunca te dejaría sola-dijo abrazándola por detrás y tocándole el vientre_

_-Ni yo te dejaría me ayudas-_

_-Claro-_

_Pocos minutos después ya estaba todo ordenado y estaban acostados en la cama_

_-Sasuke que te parece si mañana buscamos trabajo es sábado y no tenemos tareas-_

_-No me parece que tengas que trabajar estas embarazada-_

_-Eso no me hace inútil sasuke solo estoy embarazada por lo menos déjame trabajar cinco meses hay que pagar ultrasonidos lo del parto necesitamos el dinero-_

_-Mmm está bien pero trabajaremos juntos de acuerdo-_

_-Si te amo buenas noches-dijo dándole un último beso_

_A la mañana siguiente_

_-Saku despierta-_

_-Mmm que bien dormí-dijo abriendo los ojos_

_-Jmm yo igual vamos hay que bañarnos para salir a buscar trabajo-_

_-¿Los dos juntos en el baño?-_

_-Si nerd-_

_-Pero que están tus padres aquí sasuke no mejor no-_

_-Vamos sakura además ahorraremos agua-_

_-Jmm si tú haciendo todo para ahorrar agua no-dijo divertida_

_-Si vamos no seas tímida-dijo tomándola de a mano para dirigirse al armario y sacar dos paños_

_-No sasuke espera-dijo mientras sasuke la arrastraba para el baño-sasuke no para bájame-_

_-Sasuke que le haces a sakura-pregunto mikoto viendo como sasuke llevaba a sakura como un saco de papas_

_-Nos vamos a bañar-_

_-¿Los dos juntos?-pregunto sonrojada_

_-Si no tiene nada que yo no haiga visto además yo solo quiero ahorrar agua-_

_-Bueno pero no duren mucho ni hagan ruido-_

_-¡Señora mikoto!-grito sakura sonrojada_

_-Lo siento linda-_

_En el baño_

_-Vamos quítate la ropa o quieres que te la quite yo-dijo agarrándola por la cintura_

_-Yo puedo sola gracias-dijo quitándose la ropa_

_-Eres hermosa-dijo cuando quedo completamente desnuda_

_-Jmm vamos a bañarnos-_

_-Me gusta cómo suena eso-_

_-Mmm que relajante-suspiro sakura cuando el agua caliente toco su cuerpo_

_-Hazme un campo bebe-dijo agarrando a sakura de la cintura_

_-Sasuke deja te manosearme sino no saldremos de aquí-dijo sintiendo las manos de sasuke por todo su cuerpo_

_-Hmp está bien te enjabono la espalda-_

_-Si gracias-_

_En uno minutos ya estaban listos _

_-Buena suerte chicos y en nada que te haga esforzarte mucho sakura-_

_-Claro señora mikoto hasta luego-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Sasuke llevamos todo el día buscando y si no somos muy profesionales, somos muy jóvenes, sino porque estoy embarazada y es perder mi tiempo me siento tan inútil-_

_-No digas eso bebe ya lo conseguiremos pero sino prométeme que lo aceptaras así y dejaras que solo trabaje yo-_

_-Está bien te lo prometo-dijo para seguir caminando_

_-Mira una cafetería y necesitan personal vamos a preguntar-_

_-Si-_

_-Buenas que se les ofrece-_

_-Vinimos por el anuncio del empleo-_

_-Ah sí le iré a decir a mi jefe-_

_-Señor kakashi hay dos chicos afuera para lo del empleo-_

_-Bueno hazlos pasar-_

_-Bien-_

_-El señor kakashi los espera adelante al fondo a la izquierda-_

_-Gracias-_

_En la oficina_

_-Con permiso-_

_-Pasen-_

_-Gracias-_

_-Siéntense sus curriculum-_

_-Aquí tiene-_

_-Mmm haber parece que ambos siguen estudiando último año, es su primera vez buscando trabajo porque no veo referencias cierto-_

_-Si así es señor-_

_-Díganme porque quieren el empleo-_

_-Bueno es algo complicado verá usted mi novia aquí presente está embarazada-_

_-Embarazada eso complica un poco las cosas además no tienen ninguna experiencia pero sigue-_

_-Si lo sé bueno cuando sus padres se enteraron la echaron de su casa y pues como es mi novia y mi hijo me hice y me voy hacer responsable sakura ahora está viviendo conmigo y buscamos el empleo para ahorrar más dinero para los ultrasonidos y para el parto sé que es difícil ella está embarazada pero aun así si tengo solo que trabajar yo lo haría es mi responsabilidad porque la amo-_

_-Y es mi bebe haría cualquier cosa por tener dinero y comprarle sus ropitas no me rendiré hasta tener empleo aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo-_

_-Están contratados-_

_-¿Qué?-dijeron ambos sorprendidos_

_-Tienen el trabajo me gusta que sean responsables un trabajo no es solo detener experiencia también hay que ser carismáticos y responsables en cuanto a tu embarazo trabajaras hasta tus siete meses para que pases los otros descansando trabajaran sábados y domingos de siete de la mañana hasta las 7 de la noche, sus llaves de sus casilleros se les dará mañana ahí está el numero del el casillero ahí encontraran sus uniformes serán meseros tiene que pedir la orden del cliente y servirles lo que pidieron eso es todo y tiene que ser muy respetuosos con el cliente igual ellos con ustedes la paga es buena pueden irse los espero mañana temprano-_

_-Muchas gracias señor kakashi no se va arrepentir-_

_-Bueno hasta mañana-_

_-Hasta mañana-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Entonces consiguieron el empleo que alegría-_

_-Si tenemos que levantarnos temprano así que mejor nos vamos a dormir-_

_-Lo único que es pedimos es que no descuiden sus estudios-_

_-Claro buenas noches-_

_En la habitación_

_-Me encanta esa pijamita-_

_-¿Que tiene?-_

_-Ese short es algo pequeñito y puedo ver tus bonitas piernas-_

_-Sasuke Jijijiji te amo-dijo subiéndose en la cama dándole un beso-buenas noches_

_-Buenas noches ya la alarma esta puesta, te amo-_

_PIPIPI PIPIPI PIPIPI _

_-Mmm cállate cállate ya reloj-dijo sakura tratando de apagar el reloj-ahhhh seis de la mañana sasuke despierta-dijo zarandeando a sasuke_

_-Ahhhh primer día de trabajo vamos a bañarnos nerd-_

_-Si-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Buenos días-_

_-Buenos días ustedes son los nuevos no-_

_-Si así es-_

_-Bueno aquí están sus llaves de sus casilleros vayan a cambiarse empezamos en quince minutos-_

_Quince minutos después_

_-Bueno en las mañanas llegan muchos clientes igual por las tardes ustedes trabajen duro y échenle ganas-_

_-De acuerdo bien empecemos suerte bebe-dijo dándole un beso_

_-Igual te amo-_

_Las horas pasaron, los clientes iban y venían, el olor a café inundaba la cafetería_

_-Buen trabajo chicos son muy rápidos y tu sakura eres muy dulce con los niños-_

_-Y tu sasuke muy celoso-_

_-Que esperabas es mi novia no me gusta que otros hombres la vean ella es solo mía-dijo agarrándola posesivamente y acercándola a su cuerpo_

_-Jajajaja eres un celoso también te amo-_

_-Bueno ya las mesas están listas vayan a cambiarse ya se pueden ir-_

_-Gracias buenas noches-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Buen trabajo amor-_

_-Tú también que descanses- dijo dándole un beso_

_-Igual tu-_

_-Amor-_

_-Que sucede sasuke-_

_-Bueno yo quería decirte algo-_

_-Dime-_

_-Sé que es muy pronto pero te quieres casar conmigo-_

_-¿Qué?-dijo sakura levantándose en la cama _

_-Si te quieres casar conmigo no sería algo grande porque no tenemos dinero para será algo bonito para los dos no, pienso que nuestros bebes merecen una familia mucha más unida que dices aceptas_

_-Si quiero casarme contigo así sea solo entre nosotros y tus padres-_

_-Aunque no tengas un lindo vestido-_

_-Me voy a casar contigo no con el vestido sasuke-_

_-Si dame tu mano-dijo para ponerle el anillo-eran de los abuelos de mi padre me los dieron antes de morir no le encontraba gracia antes pero queda perfecto en tu dedo-_

_-Sasuke gracias te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti-beso_

_Ya habían pasado los siete meses sakura se quedaba con mikoto cociendo ropa, grande fue la sorpresa suya, de sus suegros y de sus amigos cuando supieron que iban a ser mellizos, hace dos días que se habían casado y sus amigos les tenían una sorpresa_

_-Ya llegue-_

_-Bienvenido a casa mi amor que tal el trabajo-beso_

_-Cansado los niños no dejan de preguntar por ti-_

_-Jejeje que lindos-_

_-Pero ahora dime como han estado mis bebes hoy-dijo arrodillándose para acariciar el enorme vientre de sakura_

_-Ohhh están tranquilos hasta que tu llegas-dijo sintiendo las pataditas de sus hijos_

_-Jejejejeje papa también los ama ven voy a a dar una ducha te vienes conmigo-_

_-No de hecho ino vino esta tarde y me dijo que nos tenían una sorpresa esperemos si-_

_-Bien vamos siéntate quiero jugar con mis hijos-_

_-Jajajaja de acuerdo-dijo acostándose en el sillón con sasuke entre sus piernas_

_-Hola hermosos-dijo sasuke cuando ya había subido la blusa de sakura-están listos para conocer a mamá y papá-recibió una patada-si lo están yo también quiere conocerlos y mamita también que les parece si mas tarde nos bañamos los cuatro juntos jajajaja si también los amamos_

_-Awwwwwww-dijeron sus amigos que estaban todos reunidos viendo la escena_

_-Jajajaja que pena chicos pasen-_

_-Venimos rápido sabemos que no tuvieron luna de miel bueno nosotros juntamos algo de dinero para que fueran a un hotel por cuatro días no es muy lujoso pero es para que la pasen juntos-_

_-No chicos no podríamos…-_

_-No hay devoluciones así que suban hacer la maleta que el tren sale esta noche-_

_-¿¡Esta noche!?-_

_-Si en una hora rápido empaquen sus cosas yo iré a buscar un taxi-dijo naruto emocionado_

_-Bien chicas me ayudan-_

_-Claro-_

_En pocos minutos ya estaban listos el taxi los esperaba _

_-Bueno chicos gracias nos vemos en tres días-_

_-Saku en tu maleta va una sorpresita-_

_-¿Una sorpresita?-_

_-Si bueno adiós llevas los pasajes del tren-_

_-Si adiós-_

_En pocos horas ya habían llegado al hotel_

_-Ni pude bañarme-bufo sasuke_

_-Vamos sasuke nos bañaremos aquí-_

_-Me gusta cómo suena-dijo entrando a la habitación_

_-Iré haber el baño-_

_-Claro yo acomodare las maletas-_

_-"Wou tiene tina" que les parece si nos damos un relajante baño mis bebes-dijo acariciando su vientre para empezar a llenar la tina de agua caliente_

_-"Que raro hace rato que se fue a ver el baño le paso algo" ¡Sakura!-grito entrando al baño para encontrase a su novia medita en la tina-así que eso hacías hazme un campo si_

_-Claro ven te estamos esperando-dijo acariciando su vientre-_

_-Mmm ya voy contigo nerd-_

_-Aquí te esperamos-_

_-Levántate te sentaras en mis piernas no es muy grande la tina-_

_-Si lo sé pero es suficiente para los dos-_

_Así pasaron las horas disfrutando del agua caliente de la alegría de sus hijos cada vez que les hablaban_

_-Voy a salir ¿tú no?-_

_-Sí pero me puedes traer mi maleta por favor-_

_-Claro-_

_-Gracias-_

_-Aquí tienes-_

_-Gracias espérame afuera-_

_-Bien-_

_-"Bueno niños hoy vamos a seducir a papi veamos cual pijama nos ponemos"-pensó sakura buscando en su maleta-pero que es esto en mi vida eh usado un babydoll aunque es bastante lindo-dijo viendo le babydoll color negro- y con hilo jmm bueno vamos a ver cómo nos queda que lo disfruten-dijo leyendo una nota-sí que esta era la sorpresa-dijo poniéndoselo- es bastante sexy brillo labial, cabello peinado no hagamos a papi esperar-dijo saliendo del baño_

_-Sasuke-susurro sensualmente_

_-Que sucede be…..be "Dios es tan sexy"-_

_-Sasuke-dijo caminando hasta a él-_

_-Por Dios sakura te vez hermosa que digo divina-_

_-Jijijiji tú crees-dijo subiendo a la cama y sentarse en la piernas de sasuke_

_-Si te ves divina así con este babydoll y embarazada me vas a volver loco-_

_-Mmm se está despertando nuestra anaconda-_

_-Es tu culpa quieres jugar con ella no muerde-_

_-Jmm ella no pero yo si-dijo sakura dándole un beso mordiendo sus labio para ir bajando una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de sasuke donde hizo una fuerte presión_

_-Saku-gimió sasuke_

_-Mmm sasuke-gimió sakura mordiendo su oreja bajando por su cuello por su abdomen hasta toparse con el bóxer de sasuke lo bajo lentamente-uy que apetitoso se ve ¿quieres que te la chupe sasuke?-susurro entre inocente y coqueta mientras le acariciaba el miembro_

_-Si bebe chúpamela-_

_-Mmm seguro-_

_-Si mierda-_

_-Malas palabras que feo sasu te voy a castigar-dijo metiéndose el pene de sasuke a la boca _

_-Ohhh saku mas rápido-_

_-Mmm bien sasu…ke-dijo sakura aumentando la velocidad de las lamidas_

_-Ahhh saku si mueve esa lengüita ahhhh-gemía sasuke como loco mientras le tocaba los pechos a sakura_

_-Mmm sasuke te voy a castigar por decir esa mala palabra-dijo sakura para sacarse el babydoll y poner el miembro de sasuke entre sus pechos apretarlos y empezar con un vaivén_

_-Ohhh saku por Dios donde aprendiste eso ahhhh me voy a venir-_

_-Eso es lo que quiero hazlo sasuke-_

_-¡Sakura ahhhh!-gimió para venirse encima de sakura_

_-Wou te superaste sasuke-_

_-Si ahora me toca a mi tus pechos han crecido mucho y eso me vuelve loco-dijo tocándole los pechos-_

_-Ahhh sasuke-gimió sakura cuando sasuke mentido unos de sus pechos a la boca mientras jugaba con el pezón de otro_

_-Valla esto es nuevo-dijo sasuke saboreando la leche que salió del pecho de sakura_

_-Ahh si se me olvido decírtelo lo siento-_

_-Sabe deliciosa mis bebes van a tener una leche deliciosa-dijo acariciándole en vientre_

_-Ohhh sasuke duele cuando hacen eso tienen mucha fuerza-_

_-Lo siento, bebes no tan duro a mamá le duele-_

_-Me encanta como te hacen caso-_

_-Ahora en donde quedamos tu y yo hermosa así ya me acorde-dijo para seguir bajando hasta toparse con el hilo negro-negro es mi color favorito y este hilo se te ve muy sexy mas con este traserito tan lindo que tienes pero me gusta más verte sin el-dijo bajándole el hilo suavemente_

_-Mmm sasu..ke-gimió de placer cuando sasuke empezó a lamerle la vagina y metía un dedo haciéndola perder la poca cordura que le quedaba_

_-Ahhh sasuke tu legua hace magia me voy ahhh-_

_-Que rico sabor saku- dijo sasuke lamiendo sus restos_

_-Sasuke ya no aguanto métemela ya-_

_-Que desesperada saku pero yo estoy igual o peor que tu-dijo acostándola de medio lado para meterle en pene por el ano_

_-Ahhh sasu…ke mas rápido-_

_-Así-le susurro en el oído aumentando las embestidas_

_-Sí pero menos fuertes recuerda a tus hijos sasuke-_

_-Que quieres que haga papá está feliz de tener a mamá asi desnuda sexy y para mi solito-_

_-Ahhh sasuke-_

_-Saku…ra cambiemos de posición ve arriba….bebe-_

_-Si ahhhh sasuke-gimo sakura al sentir entrar por completo a sasuke en su vagina_

_-Eres tan deliciosamente apretada-_

_-Ahhh sasuke tu pene es tan grande y duro-_

_-Mmm sakura dale más rápido y sin lastimarte-_

_-Es..tan feli..ces-dijo viendo como el viendo como el vientre de sakura se formaban leves golpecitos_

_-Si sien…ten que me am…as jijiji-_

_-Y mu…cho ahhhh-gimió antes de regarse_

_-Ahhhh sasuke-_

_-Otra ronda amor-_

_-Deja…que des…canse unos diez minutos y se…guimos-_

_-Bien eres tan buena por Dios-_

_-Tu igual seguimos-_

_-Bien-dijo dándole un beso acostándose encima de ella y levantándole una pierna y penetrarla_

_-Ahhhh sasu…ke ahhh-_

_-Bebe pue…do tom…ar más de tu leche-_

_-¿Qui…eres la le..che de tus hi…jos?-_

_-Si un poqui…to-_

_-Bien puedes mamar mis pechos-_

_-Gracias mi pe…que…ña nerd-susurro antes de acomodarse con cuidado para empezar a mamarle los pechos_

_-Ahhh sasuke-_

_-Sabes tan deli…ciosa-_

_Así pasaron las horas_

_-Ahhh sakura-_

_-Sasuke ahhh ya amaneció-_

_-Pasamos haciendo el amor toda la noche durmamos un rato-_

_-Si estoy muy cansada-_

_-Bien durmamos un rato-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-No puede ser, enfermera tiene algún numero o dirección de la paciente sakura uchiha-_

_-No señor solo su número de cedula al parecer no puso dirección-_

_-Mmm necesito buscarla salgo de viaje mañana de tres meses busque cualquier información de ella por favor-_

_-Si doctor-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- _

_-Mmm que delicioso-_

_-Jajaja sonó como si fueras a tener un orgasmo tan delicioso están los panqueques con chocolate-_

_-Si prueba-_

_-No no como chocolate-_

_-Vamos ni siquiera lo has probado y no te gusta-_

_-No el chocolate es dulce-_

_-Mmm bueno-_

_-Que te parece si vamos a caminar y a nadar un rato me dijeron que hay una bonita laguna cerca de aquí vamos cuando terminemos de desayunar-_

_-Si me encantaría-_

_En la laguna_

_-Sasuke esta fría-_

_-Algo vamos metete-_

_-Mmm no nos gusta el agua fría-_

_-Vamos sakura ven-_

_-Mmm se ve que es muy fría-_

_-Sakura-_

_-Bueno ya voy-dijo entrando-oh por Dios no no esta fría-_

_-Sakura ven-dijo sasuke agarrándola de a cintura para meterse más adentro_

_-Sasuke esta fría uuhh a los bebes tampoco les gusta-dijo cuando su vientre se puso duro_

_-Tienen que acostumbrase bebes tranquilos papá está aquí-dijo acariciándole el vientre_

_-Están muy asustados-_

_-Háblales tú también amor-_

_-Bien sanosuke, akira está bien mamá lo pudo resistir ustedes también después de esto nos daremos una ducha con agua calientita les parece-sakura recesivo su respuesta con dos pataditas-jajajaja les gusta el agüita caliente no, a mami también_

_-Cuando elegiste sus nombres-dijo dándole un beso_

_-Me gusto como sonaba quería que mi hijo tuviera un nombre parecido al de su padre y akira siempre me gusto ese nombre sino te gustan los podemos cambiar-_

_-Son hermosos mi pequeña akira y mi pequeño sanosuke-_

_-Qué bueno que te gusten-_

-Ahhh que linda mami papi ella eligió nuestros nombres-

-Y mi nombre se parece al de mi papá que linda era mami-

-Y a ustedes les sigue gustando seguir bañándose con agua caliente-dijo haciéndole cosquillas a su hijo para seguir con su hija después

-No papi jajajaja para jajajaja-

-A mi ni me mires papi-

-A no-

-Ahhhh papi jajajaja no me haga pipi jajajaja-

-Eu akira- reprocho sanosuke

-Fue culpa papi ahora tengo ganas de orinar-dijo para salir corriendo al baño

-Ahh ya-

-Bueno es hora de dormir-

-Ahhh papi

-Nada además es tarde-

-Bueno buenas noches papi-

-Descansen que les parece si mañana vamos donde la abuela-

-Si-dijeron felices

-Bueno buenas noches-

**Espero que les haya gustada el capitulo me llevo más tiempo porque mis ideas estaban congeladas xD es cierto gracias por sus Reviews y a ****Guest perdón no sabía que mi narración fuera tan horrible pero bueno gracias por hacérmelo saber disculpas a todos los que leyeron el capitulo dos y todas mis otras historias intentare mejorar en lo de la narración gracias por comprender perdón por mis faltas de ortografía. :)**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola aquí con el siguiente capitulo**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**Lemon**

**Vocabulario soez**

-¡Abuelita!-gritaron los mellizos emocionados entrando a la casa de su abuela

-Hola mis amores como han estado-dijo mikoto feliz abrazando a sus nietos

-Bien abuelita-

-¿Y su padre?-

-Aquí estoy mamá-

-Hola sasuke-dijo abrazando a su hijo

-Y papá-

-Trabajando vuelve en la tarde y que sorpresa tenerlos aquí-

-Si quería venir y los niños les gusto la idea-

-Papi la historia síguela si-dijo akira haciendo un tierno puchero

-Es como ver a sakura-

-Así es-

-¿Y cuál historia?-

-Les estoy contando a los niños mi historia con saku-

-Que bien sentémonos en el sillón quiero escucharla aunque ya valla muy avanzada-

-¡Si ven abuelita!-

-Bien no la habíamos pasado muy bien en nuestra luna de miel ya habían pasado los meses ya pronto nacerían recuerdo que estaba muy emocionado, saku dormía mucho y siempre estaba cansada por el embarazo….

_-Mmm que bien dormí-_

_-Eres una dormilona amor-_

_-Es que nos da mucho sueno-dijo acariciando su vientre_

_-Me imagino además solo faltan unos pocos días para que nazcan-dijo emocionado-hola mis hermosos-dijo sasuke dándole besos en el vientre a sakura_

_-No se mueven es extraño, tengo mucho miedo-_

_-Vas a estar bien yo estaré contigo, no están de ánimo seguro-dijo para darle un beso_

_-Vamos a desayunar tal vez se muevan-_

_-Si vamos-dijo tomándola de la mano_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-.- -.- -.- _

_-Buenos días-_

_-Buenos días sakura el desayuno está listo-_

_-Muchas gracias mikoto-_

_-De nada linda como están mis lindos nietos-dijo posando su mano en el vientre de sakura_

_-No hoy están quietos no se han movido-dijo sakura preocupada_

_-Ni siquiera cuando los salude se movieron-_

_-Valla que no se te muevan a ti eso si es muy raro-_

_-Sí pero ya se moverán-_

_-Eso espero-_

_Así pasaron las horas tratando de hacer que los mellizos se movieran sin ningún resultado_

_-Vamos bebes muévanse papá quiere jugar-_

_-Sasuke estoy preocupada desde que desperté no se mueven les abra pasado algo-_

_-Mmm no creo-_

_-Pero es muy raro que no se muevan siempre que les hablas se vuelven locos ayer hasta pegaban mas fuertes sus patadas y ahora ni se mueven de seguro se cansaron de ti, además me siento rara-_

_-No ellos me aman, tranquila vamos a dormir si-_

_-Bien te amo que descanses-_

_-Yo también te amo descansa-_

_-¡Mmm sasuke despierta!-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-¡Ya van a nacer por eso no se movían rápido ahhhh!-_

_-¡QUE!-_

_-¡Que ahhh eres sordo tus ahhh hijos van a nacer ahhh!-_

_-Mamá, papá despierten sakura va a dar a luz hay que llamar una ambulancia-_

_-Pero sasuke aquí no hay teléfono-_

_-Ya lo tengo paneado padre ve a la vuelta de la esquina hay un teléfono público aquí tienes dinero para que llames a la ambulancia ve rápido-_

_-Claro voy y vengo-_

_-Mamá puedes traer los dos bolsos que hay en el armario ahí están las ropitas de los niños y las de sakura-_

_-Claro-_

_-Sakura ya papa fue en busca de una ambulancia respira por favor-dijo sasuke mientras cargaba a sakura para llevarla a la sala_

_-Sasu...ke me duele mucho ahhhh-_

_-Respira mmmf uuuuu-_

_-Mmmf uuuuu-_

_-Si así bebe-_

_-Ya dentro de poco llegaran-_

_-Aquí están los bolsos sasuke-_

_-Gracias papa mamá-_

_-Ahhh sasuke cuanto tardaran ahhh-_

_-Aguanta un poco más por favor-_

_-Mmm no ahhh creo que ahhh pueda aguantar ahhh más-_

_-Ya están aquí-_

_-Vamos saku-dijo cargándola otra vez para llevarla a la camilla_

_-Ten sasuke-dijo mikoto entregándole los bolsos una vez que sakura estaba acostada en la camilla-cuida de sakura_

_-Si mamá aquí tienen dinero para que vallan al hospital en taxi-_

_-No sasuke guarda ese dinero nosotros tenemos tu lo vas a ocupar mas buena suerte-_

_-Los espero haya-_

_-Si-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- _

_-La paciente está a punto de dar a luz pásenla inmediatamente a la sala de parto-_

_-Sasuke ahhh-_

_-Aguanta amor-_

_-Señor la enfermera le dará la ropa adecuada para entrar a la sala de parto-_

_-Claro-_

_-Venga por aquí señor tenga póngase esto cuando termine valla a la sala de parto-_

_-Si "mis bebes nacerán espero que estén bien"-pensó sasuke entrando a la sala de parto_

_-Sasu….ke ahhh ahhh-_

_-Estoy aquí bebe-_

_-Estas preparada sakura ya es hora-_

_-Mmm tengo miedo sasuke-_

_-Tranquila mi pequeña nerd vas a estar bien yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase ahora da lo mejor de ti si recuerda que vamos a conocer a nuestros bebes hoy lo harás bien te amo-_

_-Bien también te amo puedo tomar tu mano-_

_-Si-_

_-Bien sakura empieza a pujar-_

_-De acuerdo mmm-_

_-Más fuerte sakura-_

_-Mmmmm ahhhh-_

_Después de un rato_

_-Veo la cabeza puja sakura puja-_

_-Ahhhh ahhhh-_

_Buaaa buaaa buaaa_

_-Ya está el primero es el niño enfermera limpie al niño-_

_-Si doctora-_

_-Ahh que feliz ya nació uno-_

_-Sola falta nuestra pequeñita saku, "Me está machucando la mano"-_

_-Puja sakura solo falta la niña puja-_

_Unas pujadas más tarde (XD)_

_Buaaa buaaa buaaa_

_-Ya esta sakura como te sientes-_

_-Cansada pero quiero ver a mis hijos-_

_-Los están revisando ya los traerán-_

_-Gracias-_

_-Ya te examine y estas bien sakura mañana podrás regresar a tu casa y ya te traerán a tus hijos joven uchiha-_

_-Sí que pasa-_

_-Me puede dar la ropita que le va a poner a sus hijos-_

_-Claro aquí tiene-_

_-Quiere venir a verlos usted podrá llevar uno cuando se los llevemos a su esposa-_

_-Que dices saku-_

_-Ve sasuke carga a la niña yo quiero cargar al niño si después cambiamos-_

_-De acuerdo enseguida vuelvo te amo-dijo dándole un beso _

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Por aquí joven-_

_-Estos son mis hijos-_

_-Si joven-_

_-Son hermosos, hola mis bebes se acuerdan de mi siempre jugábamos-les susurro a los bebes quienes abrieron los ojitos-hola mi amor vamos mamá quiere conocerte-dijo alzando a su hija- a ti también te quiere conocer bebe-dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza-vamos mi esposa nos espera_

_-Si joven-dijo la enfermera alzando a sanosuke_

_-Aquí estamos amor-_

_-Tráelos quiero verlos sasuke-dijo sakura emocionada_

_-Ten yo los dejare solos-dijo a enfermera entregándole a sanosuke a sakura_

_-Gracias, felicidades nuevo papá mira sasuke es igual a ti hola mi bebe hermoso mami está feliz de conocerte de conocerlos-dijo viendo a su hija_

_-Y a ti nueva mamá akira es igualita a ti hasta sacaron tus ojos-_

_-Ya les viste sus ojitos-_

_-Si tan hermosos como los tuyos-_

_-Mmmmm buaaa buaaa-_

_-Pásemela tal vez tenga hambre toma a sanosuke-dijo sakura antes de descubrirse un pecho y darle a su hija que empezó a mamar lentamente_

_-Te vez hermosa creo que voy amar verte darles de comer-_

_-Jmm lo dices porque me puedes ver mis pechos descubiertos-_

_-Jejeje también pero te vez tan maternal esa es la otra razón por la que te vez hermosa-_

_-Jmm sano ni se mueve en tus brazos le gusta tu calor-_

_-Eso parece-_

_-Con permiso a fuera están los padres de sasuke piden permiso para entrar-_

_-Si claro, disculpa puedes traer dos cunas-_

_-Si claro-_

_-Muchas gracias-_

_-Hola chicos donde están quiero verlos-_

_-Bueno sanosuke está dormido y akira está comiendo-_

_-Déjame verlo-dijo mikoto acercándose con fugaku para ver a su nieto_

_-Es igual a ti sasuke-_

_-Lo es verdad-_

_-Si-_

_-Buena akira a termino de comer así que a pueden verla-_

_-Wau saku es idéntica a ti-_

_-Felicidades chicos-_

_-Gracias papá a por cierto a sakura le dan la salida mañana yo me quedare esta noche aquí quiero que ustedes vallan a descansar-_

_-Claro los esperamos haya descansen ustedes también-_

_-Hasta mañana-_

_-Si adiós-_

_-Aquí están las cunas-_

_-Gracias señorita-_

_-No es nada-_

_-Bien que descansen-_

_-Si adiós, sasuke estoy cansada-_

_-Isis te un gran esfuerzo hoy duerme un rato-_

_-Que ha de los niños-_

_-Ahora están dormidos descansa por favor sakura-_

_-Está bien duerme un rato tu también si-_

_-Si amor-dijo antes de darle un beso_

_A la mañana siguiente_

_-Sakura bebe despierta sano está llorando creo que tiene hambre-_

_-Ahhh tráelo le daré de comer-dijo sacándose un pecho y dándole de mamar a sanosuke que toma la leche muy rápido-lento amor te vas ahoga, así vez te estabas muriendo de hambre amor-dijo acariciando la cabeza de sano_

_-Amor dentro de poco tenemos que irnos ve a darte una ducha rápida cuando termines de darle de comer a sano-_

_-Sí y cuanto pagaste por lo del parto-dijo sakura preocupada_

_-Eso no importa a tenemos a nuestros hijos-_

_-Sasuke-_

_-Dije que no importa sakura-_

_-Mmm bien-_

_Unos minutos más tarde_

_- Sano ya termino me iré a bañar rápido no tardo-_

_En pocos minutos sakura ya estaba lista llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco hasta las rodillas que hacia juego con sus tenis blancos con un abrigo negro_

_-Te ves hermosa-_

_-Gracias sasuke vamos ya quiero llegar a casa-dijo cargando a akira y sasuke llevaba los bolsos a sanosuke_

_-Si el taxi nos espera abajo-_

_-Si-_

_En menos de una hora ya estaban en su hogar y les esperaba una sorpresa_

_-Baja con cuidado-_

_-Si sasuke no te preocupes-_

_-Debo llevas a unos de mis hijos-dijo molestándola_

_-Me quieres decir que soy torpe-_

_-Yo no dije eso fuiste tú la que lo dijo-aclaro con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta de su casa_

_-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos sus amigos que estaban ahí para conocer a los bebes_

_-Shh los van a despertar-regano sasuke_

_-Lo sentimos sasuke estamos muy emocionados-se excusaron_

_-Mmphm guaa guaa-lloro la pequeña akira_

_-Demasiado tarde-dijo sasuke_

_-Vamos mi pequeña bebe tranquila mama está aquí shhh-decia sakura con cariño meciéndola en sus brazos_

_-Ahh que linda es-dijo hinata apareciendo detrás de sakura con ino, naruto, tenten y neji_

_-Y su hermanito también es lindo-dijo matsuri con gaara, sai, temari y shikamaru_

_-Y dime sakura-dijo ino_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Duele cuando das a luz-_

_-Solo hasta el punto de querer castrar a sasuke-dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Pero no lo harás verdad-pregunto sasuke asustado_

_-No solo porque me diste a estas dos personitas hermosas-dijo dándole un beso_

_-Ustedes son tan melosos por Dios-_

_-No me molestes ino-dijo sakura haciendo un puchero_

_Así pasaron las oras admirando lo lindo que eran los bebes _

_-Bueno ya es tarde nosotros nos vamos y sakura tienes que descansar adiós-_

_-Si adiós-_

_-Vamos a descansar amor-_

_-Si sasuke-_

_-Fugaku y yo nos tomamos la libertad de acomodar las cunas y a ropitas de los bebes-_

_-Muchísimas gracias mikoto fugaku salimos tan apresurados-_

_-Si bueno vallan a descansar-_

_-Si tu igual mamá-_

_En la habitación_

_-Les quedo hermoso-dijo sakura viendo su habitación las dos cunitas a un lado de su cama se diferenciaba de cada quien era la cuna una cobijita rosa y la otra azul un pequeño armario estaban guardadas la poco ropa que habían podido comprar_

_-Si-dijo sasuke acostando a sanosuke en su cuna_

_-Me voy cambiar-dijo dejando akira en la cuna_

_-Si yo también-dijo caminando a su ropero_

_-Que cansada-dijo sakura acostándose en la cama_

_-Si ahora vas a descansar-dijo acostándose con ella_

_-Me preocupa que no hayan comido sasuke-_

_-Ya lloran para reclamar su comida tu descansa te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti buenas noches-_

_Así pasaron las horas tranquilamente hasta que_

_-guaa guaa guaa-_

_-guaa guaa guaa-_

_-¡Que se han despertado los dos!-dijo sakura levantándose inmediatamente de la cama_

_-Shh ya sano mami esta aquí ¡sasuke ayúdame!-_

_-Si ya voy-dijo levantándose para coger akira en sus brazos_

_-Deben de tener hambre-dijo acostando a sano en la cama para después sentarse en la cama quitándose la blusa y el sostén_

_-Vas alimentar a los dos-pregunto a sasuke que mecía a su hija tratando de cesar el llanto_

_-Si mira voy a coger akira para que empiece con mi pecho derecho y pondré a sano en el izquierdo va a estar apoyado en mi pierna y sostendré su cabeza tu sostendrás lo que su espaldita de acuerdo-_

_-Bien-_

_Y así lo hicieron fue complicado pero lo lograron_

_-Eso era todo mis bebes tenían hambre-dijo sakura viendo a sus hijos_

_-Quien no con esa leche tan rica que les das-_

_-Sasuke pervertido-_

_-Jmm yo te lo dije que mis bebes iban a tomar una leche rica-_

_-Jajaja sasuke-_

_-Te amo mi nerd-_

_-Y yo a ti mi pervertido, ah sano se durmió ve acostarlo sasuke-_

_-Si-dijo tomando a su hijo y dejarlo con delicadeza en su cuna y darle un beso en la cabecita_

_-Akira ya casi cae-_

_-Si estoy feliz-_

_-Si, por qué-_

_-Pude ver sus ojitos tan verdes como los míos-_

_-Si tienen esos ojos que me embobaron desde el momento en que los vi-dijo dándole un beso_

_-Jmm ya esta-dijo sakura levantándose para dejar a su hija en la cuna no sin antes darle un beso en a majilla y hacer lo mismo con su hijo_

_-Me calienta verte así mejor ponte la blusa-_

_-Ah y tienes que esperar a la cuarentena para que podamos hacerlo-dijo en modo de burla_

_-Si eso te hace feliz no-_

_-Nunca me haría feliz no poder hacer el amor contigo sasuke-dijo dándole un beso-pero te tendrás que aguantar_

_-Así lo hare, ahora durmamos-_

_-Si-_

_Ya habían pasado tres meses, los tres meses más cansados que sasuke y sakura habían pasado casi no dormían, los bebes eran muy activos para el ritmo de ellos pero los amaban no importaba que tan cansados podían estar ellos jugarían y harían todo por ellos, pero sakura no se encontraba bien siempre cansada, había perdido el apetito, se la pasaba vomitando, le daba fiebre esto tenia a la familia uchiha muy preocupados._

_-Sakura querida estas bien-decía mikoto al lado de la puerta del baño donde se encontraba sakura vomitando_

_-Si mikoto no se preocupe algo me callo mal-_

_-Mmm otra vez no estarás embarazada sakura-_

_-No no lo creo sasuke y yo nos protegemos-_

_-Eso a veces no funciona-_

_-No creo que este embarazada-_

_-Bueno no te confíes-_

_-Si mañana iré a ver al doctor mejor llevare a los niños hace ya tiempo que no salen-_

_-Sí pero ve a descansar tienes calentura no te preocupes yo los cuidare-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Ve a descansar además están dormidos-_

_-Si gracias cualquier cosa me despiertas-_

_-Si ve duerme un rato dentro de poco llegara sasuke-_

_-Si con permiso-_

_En la habitación_

_-Que cansado me siento mal cof cof cof augh "que es esto"-pensó asustada viendo la pañuelo desechable que había tomado para taparse la boca-"sangre"- tal vez no sea nada-dijo arrugando el pañuelo para tíralo a la basura-será mejor que duerma_

_-Mi amor como te sientes-_

_-Sasuke llegaste, me siento mejor y los niños-_

_-Con mamá-_

_-¿Qué hora es?-_

_-Ocho y media-_

_-Me dormí todo el día vamos a traerlos ya tienen que comer-_

_-Si vamos-dijo agarrándola de la mano en busca de sus hijos_

_-Sakura como te sientes-_

_-Un poco mejor, vengo por los niños es hora de que coman-_

_-Si claro están en la sala les gusta mucho los dibujos anímanos-_

_-Si los vuelven loco-dijo sakura caminando junto a sasuke para recoger a sus hijos de la cobijita que les tenia mikoto en el suelo-hola mis amores-los bebes al ver a sus padres se les iluminaron los ojos y soltaron una risa-vamos es hora de comer-dijo mientras se llevaba a sus hijos a su habitación_

_-Esto se vuelve más fácil cuando te acostumbras-_

_-Si así es-dijo sakura soltando delicadamente a sanosuke de su pecho sin que se despertara para llevarlo a su cuna como ya sasuke había hecho con akira quien dormía tranquilamente en su cuna-que cansada estoy_

_-Pues vamos a dormir además es tarde-_

_-Si, sasuke-llamo sakura poniéndose su pijama_

_-Si-_

_-Crees que pueda estar embarazada-_

_-Pero usamos protección-dijo abrazándola por detrás_

_-Sí pero tu mama me dijo que no siempre sirven-_

_-Y que si estas embarazada otro hijo serio aun más feliz-_

_-Jmm si tu madre me dijo que por eso naciste-dijo riéndose_

_-Que mala eres-_

_-No no dijo yo solo quería molestarte-_

_-Eres una bruja-dijo haciéndole cosquillas_

_-No jajaja sasuke para jajaja los niños los vamos a despertar-_

_-Si no se despiertan cuando hacemos el amor y gimes como loca no se van a despertar si te hago cosquillas-_

_-Ya déjame estoy cansada y tengo sueno-_

_-Hmp está bien buenas noches te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti-_

_A la mañana siguiente sakura ya estaba lista llevaba a sus dos hijos en el coche rumbo al hospital sasuke le había dado dinero para que pagara la consulta_

_-Bien llegamos-_

_-Buenos días en que la puedo ayudar-_

_-Buenos días vengo hacerme un chequeo no me eh siento bien últimamente-_

_-Si claro estas de primera en un momento te atenderá el doctor-_

_-Gracias-_

_A los pocos minutos sakura ya se encontraba en el consultorio le explico al doctor como se sentía este tenía un mal presentimiento_

_-Señorita uchiha le haremos unos exámenes de sangre no hay problema si espera los resultados hoy mismo-_

_-No no tengo nada que hacer-_

_-Bien le sacare la sangre-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_Pocos minutos después_

_-Listo en dos horas tendrá los resultados-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_Tras dos horas de espera jugando con sus hijos el doctor la llamo_

_-Señorita uchiha siéntese por favor-dijo serio el doctor_

_-Que sucede doctor su cara asusta tengo algo malo-_

_-Señorita uchiha usted tiene leucemia y está muy muy avanzada podría someterte al tratamiento no le aseguro nada pero podríamos…-_

_-Pero eso es mucho dinero no lo consultaré con mi esposo-_

_-Si claro-dijo dándole los análisis _

_-Cuanto le debo-_

_-Mi secretaria le dirá-_

_-Bien gracias-dijo saliendo del consultorio_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- _

_-"Leucemia tengo leucemia y está muy avanzada me voy a morir"-pensaba sakura viendo al cielo_

_-Agaga bruuu-_

_-Buaaa guaa_

_-¿Qué pasa mis amores?-dijo sakura cuando sakura cuando sus hijos empezaron a balbucear- mamá va ah estar bien-_

-Mamá murió de leucemia-dijo akira triste

-Si amor pero ella lo decidió así-le dijo sasuke tiernamente

-¿Porque la dejaste que decidiera eso papá?-pregunto sanosuke

-Eso se los contare después ahora vamos a comer si su abuela hizo comida y cambien esa carita si-

-Si-dijeron ambos sonriendo dirigiéndose a la mesa

-No es fácil no-

-No y menos cuando ponen esas caritas tristes pero ya era hora que lo supieran no mamá-

-Sí y ya no falta mucho que contarles-

-Si-

_Continuara_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado perdón por no actualizar antes pero me llevo como tres días hacer el capitulo bueno como siempre gracias por los Reviews perdón por mis faltas de ortografía y algún dedazo por ahí.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola perdón por la espera pero el francés puede llegarte a succionar el cerebro aquí el capitulo espero que les guste perdón si queda muy cortito.**

**Y otro punto importante voy a tardar bastante con los capítulos que faltan de verdad cuesta hacer un fic hay que corregir y ver que todo quede bien escrito y entendible y se lleva un buen tiempo y mi tiempo se lo está llevando mi estudio así para que sepan gracias por ser pacientes**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

**Cambio de escena**

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

**Vocabulario soez**

**OCC**

-Gracias por la comida abuelita estuvo deliciosa-

-No es nada sano sabes que me encanta cocinar para ustedes-

-Y cocinas riquisisimo abuelita-

-Bueno nos vamos mamá es tarde-

-Si vallan con cuidado-

-Si me saludas a papá-

-Si adiós-

-Adiós abuelita te queremos mucho igual al abuelo fugaku díselo-

-Si yo le digo pórtense bien-

-Vamos móntense al carro-

-Si-

De camino a casa

-Mmm papi-

-Que sucede akira-

-Yo me preguntaba si podías seguir con la historia tengo mucha curiosidad porque mamá eligió morir-

-Mmm está bien en cuanto su madre recibió la noticia me fue muy duro aceptarlo…-

_-Sakura llegaste como te fue, que te dijeron-_

_-Bueno no estoy embarazada-dijo tratando de sacar una sonrisa_

_-Entonces que tienes-_

_-"Como decirlo como decir que tenia leucemia y los más probable iba a morir" un virus que anda por ahí vengo muy cansada me iré acostar-_

_-Cuido a los bebes-_

_-No no quiero dormir una rato con ellos no te preocupes descanse usted por favor-_

_-Claro-_

_En la habitación_

_Sakura se había cambiado de ropa y se acostó con sus dos hijos en la cama se dedico el rato a observarlos_

_-Guaa Buuu-balbuceaba sanosuke haciendo bombitas con su propia saliva_

_-Jajajaja te diviertes sano-dijo sakura reventando la bombita haciendo que la saliva quedara en la carita de sanosuke que frunció el ceño y hizo un puchero-jajaja es tu propia saliva sano-dijo limpiándolo_

_-Guaa guaa-_

_-Akira eres una celosa igual que papá-_

_-Gaa gaa-sonrio la pequeña-_

_-Qué tal si nos dormimos un rato mamá está cansada y tiene mucho que pensar-dijo bajando a la mirada_

_Así pasaron las horas durmiendo hasta que sasuke llego_

_-Guaa guaa guaa-_

_-Shh pequeña no querrás despertar a mamá y a sano ven has de tener hambre vamos a buscar tu biberón-dijo sasuke llevándose a su hija a la cocina-Mamá que le dijeron a sakura en el hospital está bien-pregunto preocupado_

_-Si me dijo que solo era un virus que andaba por ahí que estaba cansada y se fue a dormir con los niños-_

_-Y no le mandaron medicinas-_

_-No no traía nada-_

_-Qué extraño a lo mejor se le olvidaron-_

_-Sí y dime sigue dormida-_

_-Si hasta que roncan sano esta con ella-dijo soltando una sonrisa- y mí princesita estaba llorando-_

_-Se estaba muriendo de hambre-dijo mikoto viendo como su nieta se acababa rápido el biberón-comen mucho no crees sasuke-_

_-Si-_

_-Eso lo sacaron de ti-_

_-Ya decía yo que lo de comelones no lo podían sacar de mi-dijo sakura entrando con sanosuke a la cocina quien al ve a sasuke soltó un grito de alegría_

_-Hola mi amor como te sientes-dijo dándole un beso-hola sano papá también está feliz de verte-dijo cambiando entregándole akira a sakura para cargar el sanosuke_

_-Jajaja sano acaso tienes hambre-dijo sasuke divertido cuando su hijo a había agarrado un dedo y lo mordía con sus encías_

_-Jajaja si venía a sacar leche intente darle del pecho pero no salió-_

_-Si te dejan seca cuando toman leche-dijo sasuke divertido_

_-Si tan comelones como su padre-dijo pasándole el biberón a sasuke_

_-Jmm si así es-dijo dándole un beso a sakura-no sé qué haría sin ti te amo-_

_-Tendrías que seguir tu vida sin mi-dijo dándole una sonrisa fingida que sasuke no pudo ver_

_-No no podría no lo digas ni en broma-dijo saliendo de la cocina_

_-"Tienes que poder sasuke"-pensó sakura sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- voy a dor…mir tengo sueño-_

_-Todavía tienes sueño nerd-_

_-Jejeje si-_

_-Bueno ve a dormir yo acostare a los niños-_

_-Si gracias-_

_En la habitación_

_-"Como se los digo tengo que ser fuerte por mi por sasuke pero no se qué hacer"-pensó sakura soltado el llanto-"no hay dinero para pagar el tratamiento y si no sirve seria una pérdida de tiempo y dinero"-_

_-¿¡Mi amor que pasa!?-dijo sasuke asustado de ver a sakura llorar_

_-"¡Sasuke!"-_

_-Nada todo está bien-_

_-Si estuviera bien no llorarías-dijo dejando a sus hijos en sus cunas_

_-Nada es solo que me siento mal papá y mamá no conocen a sano y akira "mentir odio hacerlo"-_

_-Es por eso amor-dijo abrazándola-pensé que ya lo habíamos resuelto recuerda que ellos ni si quiera te apoyaron y aunque quisiéramos nos rechazarían y no quiero verte triste otra vez así que no llores mas si-dijo para darle un tierno beso-vamos a dormir_

_-Si te amo sasuke-_

_-Y yo a ti-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-"Han pasado una semana desde entonces no sé cómo decirles de esta enfermedad me la paso saliendo al parque con sano y akira si voy a morir quiero pasar un tiempo con mis hijos siempre llevo los análisis de sangre conmigo me da miedo que sasuke o mikoto la encuentren y tenga que enfrentarme a decirles la verdad hace poco me salió una mancha en la piel como un morete ya la enfermedad está atacando y se hará evidente no les doy pecho a los niños temo que les pase algo, ahora mismo es uno de esos días aquí estoy sentada en una banca del parque con mis dos bebes"- aunque muera siempre voy a estar con ustedes siempre yo los cuidare los protegeré pero nunca me olviden-dijo hablándole a sus dos hijos_

_-Sakura es tarde vamos a casa sasuke llegara pronto que haces aquí todavía-_

_-Ah mikoto nada solo teniendo una conversación madre a hijos ya iba para casa-dijo levantándose_

_-Sakura que te paso ahí-_

_-Vamos sasuke va de extrañarse si llega y no nos ve en casa-_

_-Sakura-dijo la pelinegra seria _

_-Mikoto-susurro sakura soltando el llanto dándole los análisis a mikoto_

_-E…esto tiene cura no-_

_-Sí pero el doctor dijo que está muy avanzado y no hay una probabilidad de que vaya a vivir-_

_-Sasuke lo sabe-_

_-No-_

_-Tenemos que decírselo sakura es tu esposo tiene derecho a saberlo-_

_-No puedo no sé cómo hacerlo-_

_-Tienes que yo te ayudare-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- _

_Ya habían llegado de inmediato acostaron a los niños, le dijeron a fugaku lo que estaba pasando no lo podía creer sakura era como una hija para el fue dura la noticia y solo faltaban minutos para que sasuke llegara_

_-Ya llegue-_

_-Hola sasuke-_

_-¿Qué pasa porque están todos así?-_

_-Tenemos que hablar-_

_-Bien pero primero quiero ver a mis hijos-_

_-No sasuke esto es importante-dijo sakura tomándolo del brazo_

_-Amor me estas asustando dime que pasa-_

_-Sasuke yo….yo-_

_-Sakura dilo tiene que saberlo-hablo fugaku_

_-¡¿Saber que dime sakura?!-_

_-Yo…. Yo ten…go leu "no puedo" ten-dijo dándole los análisis a sasuke_

_-¡No! No es verdad-_

_-No pero lo es-_

_-¡NO SAKURA PORQUE PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES ESTO TE LO DIERON DESDE QUE FUISTE AL DOCTOR!-_

_-Si sasuke yo los sien-dijo llorando_

_-¡NO SAKURA ME MENTISTE DIJISTE QUE TENIAS UN VIRUS PORQUE ME MENTISTE A MI PERO ESTO TIENE CURA NO!-_

_-Si sasuke pero está muy avanzada aun si se hiciera el tratamiento no hay posibilidades de que viva y es mucho dinero sasuke nosotros no tenemos ese dinero-_

_-¡NI SIQUIERA DIGAS QUE MORIRAS SI ES POR ESO NO ME IMPORTA TRABAJARE EN MUCHOS LUGARES PARA CONCEGUIR ESE DINERO SI PUEDE SALVARTE!-_

_-Escúchame sasuke la enfermedad está muy avanzada prefiero morir a gastar tanto dinero-_

_-¡YO NO,NO ENTIENDES NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI SAKURA ERES TODO PARA MI TU Y MIS HIJOS NO DIGAS QUE PREFIERES MORIR!-grito para salir de la casa con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-¡SASUKE NO TE VALLAS!-grito para salir corriendo tras él y el tiempo empeoraba más la situación se desato una tormenta llovía a cantaros-¡SASUKE! ¡DONDE ESTAS POR FAVOR CONTESTA! ¡SASUKE!_

_As siguió buscándolo hasta que lo encontró en la banca del parque con su cara entre sus manos_

_-¡SASUKE LO SIENTO TANTO!-grito abrazándolo_

_-¡Cómo pudiste sakura me mentiste!-dijo aferrándose a ella_

_-No sabía cómo decírtelo sasuke tenía miedo que no lo aceptaras-_

_-¡No lo acepto sakura solo vienes y me dices que vas a morir me vas a dejar solo no pedo estar sin ti entiende no quiero perderte!-_

_-Pero tienes que aceptarlo sasuke-_

_-¡NO!-grito separándose bruscamente de ella- ¡SI PUDIMOS SALIR DE PEORES SALDREMOS DE ESTA!_

_-Pero entiende que no hay posibilidades de que viva-_

_-¡NO ME IMPORTA TU NO MORIRAS TIENES QUE ESTAR CONMIGO!-dijo para salir corriendo_

_-¡SASUKE!-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- _

_-Sakura que alivio estas bien-_

_-Si eso creo sasuke el-_

_-Está aquí pero se encerró en el cuarto de itachi-_

_-Tengo que hablar con él-dijo yendo hacia la habitación-Sasuke abre-_

_-Quiero estar solo-dijo en un tono frio_

_-Sasu…ke por favor abre-_

_-Dije que quiero estar solo y no quiero verte ni hablar contigo-_

_-Sasu…ke no di…gas eso-dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos jade_

_-Vete-_

_-Sasuke-_

_-Vete tienes que dormir-_

_-Bien buenas noches te amo-_

_-….-_

_-Dime algo-_

_-….-_

_-Descansa-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a su habitación_

_Esa fue su última conversación habían pasado seis semanas sasuke no salía del cuarto de itachi nada más que para salir a trabajar y comer y si a eso se le podía decir comer cada que mikoto le avisaba que la comida estaba lista salía tomaba su plato y se encerraba en el cuarto de itachi a comer debes en cuando salía para ver a sus hijos evitaba todo contacto con sakura_

_-Hola pequeños perdón por no estar con ustedes pero a papá le duele el corazón no quiere vivir sin mamá porque la ama mucho y me duele más a mí que a ella tratarla así pero no puede morir tiene que estar con nosotros-_

_-¿Sasuke?-dijo sakura entrando a la habitación_

_-Pensé que estabas con mamá yo ya me voy-_

_-No sasuke por favor hablemos-_

_-Es tarde vete a dormir-_

_-¡NO POR FAVOR SASUKE NO PODEMOS SEGUIR ASI!-grito abrazándolo por detrás_

_-Tienes razón-dijo dándose vuelta correspondiendo el abrazo_

_-Lo siento mucho sasuke debí decírtelo pero tenía tanto miedo-_

_-Perdóname tu a mi por hacerte sufrir todo este tiempo pero no entiendo por qué prefieres morir que hay de tus sueños dijiste que querías estudiar para ser doctora y quieres morir-_

_-Si dije eso pero me di cuenta que mi sueño cambio cuando quede embarazada-_

_-¿Qué dices?-_

_-Mi sueño se cumplió sasuke tengo a mi familia tu, sanosuke, akira y tus papás y aunque los míos me odien los llevo en el corazón y como te dije mi enfermedad está ya muy avanzada se haga o no el tratamiento es posible que muera y si lo hacemos y no funciona y morir infeliz sabiendo que me la pase encerrada en un hospital sin ver a mis hijos sin salir y no podre disfrutar de ellos, solo me queda un año de vida quiero disfrutarlos y cuando muera se que disfrute de ellos que viví mis últimos días con mi familia perdóname por ser tan egoísta pero esa es mi decisión sasuke espero que la aceptes yo te amo mucho-_

-Y yo a ti y aunque no me parezca una buena idea que mueras respetare tu decisión pero quiero que sepas que te extrañare mucho-dijo mientras las lagrimas caían sin querer detenerse-extrañare ver tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos color jade, extrañare verte dándoles de comer a sano y akira y tus caras graciosas para hacer que sonrían, extrañare besarte, abrazarte hacerte el amor ver tu cuerpo desnudo después de hacer el amor y sobre todo extrañare el no poder verte cada mañana cuando abro mis ojos prométeme que cuando mueras volverás hacer el amor conmigo aunque sea solo en sueños-dijo abrazándola más fuerte enterrando su cara en el hombro de sakura

_-Sasuke te amo te amo tanto te lo prometo en cuanto tu me prometas nunca dejar solos a sanosuke y akira tienes que cuidar de ellos te van a necesitar mucho de ti promete que los amaras tanto como me amas a mi-dijo llorando-prométemelo_

_-Te lo prometo te amo mi pequeña y hermosa nerd-dijo dándole un beso-que te parece si dormimos los cuatro juntos_

_-Sería perfecto-dijo dirigiéndose a la cuna de akira mientras sasuke se dirigía a la de sanosuke se acostaron en la cama sasuke abrazaba a sakura por detrás sakura tenía a sus dos hijos a su lado-los amo-dijo para darle un beso en la frente a sus hijos y uno a sasuke-buenas noches-_

_-Descansa mi amor-_

-Mamá decidió morir porque ya había cumplido su sueño de tener una familia-dijo sanosuke derramando lagrimas

-Si sano pero no llores si ese fue su sueño mamita nos quería muchísimo prefirió pasar tiempo con nosotros en lugar de estar en un hospital-dijo akira secando sus lagrimas para limpiar las de su hermano

-Si ella es la mejor mamá que puedan tener y no lloren mas a sakura no les gustaría verlos llorar asi y mañana cuando salgan de la escuela seguiremos la historia si ahora vallan a dormir-

-Si papá-dijeron para ir a su habitación sasuke hizo lo mismo

-Te extraño mi pequeña y hermosa nerd-dijo viendo una foto de sakura

-Papi-

-Si akira-

-Podemos dormir contigo hoy-

-Si claro que pueden dormir conmigo-

-Si-gritaron de alegría subiéndose a la cama de sasuke

-Bien ya están listos-pregunto sasuke antes de apagar la luz de la pequeña lámpara

-Ahh, no durmamos los cuatro juntos-dijo akira levantándose a traer la foto de sakura

-Cierto-dijo sanosuke

-Si los cuatro juntos-dijo akira feliz colocando en medio de ella y sanosuke la foto de sakura

-Buenas noches niños-dijo sasuke dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno-a ti también mi amor se que nos estas cuidando-fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido

**¿Y qué les pareció?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortografía o algún dedazo por ahí y ahhhh termino naruto con el mejor final al menos para mi SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, SAINO, SHIKATEMA waaa fue increíble todos con hijos jejeje pero sé que no soy la única que piensa ¡QUE CARAJO KISHIMOTO HASLE OTRO HIJO A SASUKE Y A SAKURA PENSE QUE QUERIA RESURGUIR EL CLAN! Pienso que con un solo hijo no es suficiente pensé que tendría un equipo de fútbol entero para resurgir el clan uchiha que era el sueño de sasuke pero solo tuvieron a sarada y soy yo oh a esta niña le gusta bolt el hijo de naruto y hinata (solo me pregunto porque tiene nombre de la película del perro acaso es así o el nombre es mas largo¿?) bueno gracias kishimoto por bendecirnos con el Sasusaku y con el Naruhina.**

**Gracias por seguir mis historias como dijo Germán les mando un abrazo psicológico a:**

**Karina Diaz Uchiha **

**Lizzie2926 **

**PrincessDarkUrak **

**SweetPrincess **

**Tsukino2912 **

** .us00 **

**dajanite **

**sakuritha012 **

**yomii20**

**dany16**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola perdón por el retraso como siempre pero ya saben que esto lleva tiempo pero aquí está el capitulo**

**ALCLARACIONES:**

**Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a M.K**

**Vocabulario soez**

**OCC**

**Cambio de escena **

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

_**Flash Back**_

-Papá-grito akira feliz corriendo hasta el auto donde se encontraba recargado su padre

-Akira hola nena y tu hermano-

-Aquí estoy padre-dijo tratando de salir de la bola de niños que estaban en la entrada de la escuela-gracias por esperarme akira-le reprocho a su hermana

-Ya no seas llorón recuerda que alguien nos tiene que terminar de contar una historia-dijo entrecerrando los ojos viendo a su sasuke

-Cierto-dijo sanosuke haciendo es mismo gesto

-No me miren así, suban al auto les contare-

-¡SI!-gritaron alegres

-Bien después de medio aceptar que su madre moriría pronto decide cumplir lo que quería….

_-Buenos días dormilona-_

_-Mmm sasuke qué hora es-_

_-Son las diez de la mañana-_

_-Que hay que dares el biberón a los bebes-_

_-Están dormidos-dijo sentándose en la cama abrazando a sakura-te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti-_

_-Que te parece si hoy nos quedamos en casa con los niños viendo alguna película pasaremos tiempo juntos-dijo dándole un beso_

_-Mmm por mi está bien-_

_-Quiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de que sea tarde-_

_-Bien-_

_-Vamos a bañarnos-dijo mordiéndole la oreja_

_-Sasuke-dijo soltando una risilla traviesa_

_-Vamos-dijo tomándole la mano guiándola al baño_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-No me gusta verme desnuda-_

_-Porque para mí te vez perfecta-dijo abrazándola_

_-Mira mis manchas sasuke no te doy asco-_

_-Porque me darían asco para mis estas perfecta y solo es la leucemia atacando tu cuerpo-_

_-Si me ven cualquiera diría que me pegas-dijo burlona_

_-Nunca te pegaría, solo cuando te doy nalgadas pero tu trasero me llama para que lo haga-dijo besándole el cuello y dándole una nalgada suave_

_-Tan pervertido como siempre sasuke-dijo soltando una risilla bajando su mano hasta el pene de sasuke_

_-No me provoques traviesa-dijo pasándole suavemente el jabón por el cuerpo_

_-Tu empezaste bañémonos rápido antes que despierten nuestros bebes-_

_-Si-_

_En pocos minutos ya estaban listos_

_-Buaaaa buaaaa-_

_-Buaaaa buaaaa-_

_-Ya despertaron trae los biberones-_

_-Si voy y vengo-dijo saliendo_

_-Ya ya shh papá ya casi vuelve con sus biberones-dijo sacando a sus hijos de la cuna acostándolos en la cama-shhh tranquilos-dijo besando a sus hijos_

_-Ya estoy aquí-_

_-Pásame un biberón-dijo alzando a sanosuke_

_-Ten-dijo pasándole el biberón a sakura para después alzar akira y empezar a darle el biberón_

_-Tenían mucha hambre-_

_-Si mis bebes comelones-_

_-Jajaja tan comelones como tú, de moles tiempo para bañarlos-_

_-Si acostémonos un ratito ¿qué película quieres ver?-_

_-Mmm no puede ser una de miedo o suspenso por los niños la de acción haría mucho ruido-_

_-Me estás diciendo que prefieres ver una película infantil-_

_-Te molestaría-dijo dándole una sonrisa_

_-Mmm no pero si me das un beso me convences de que tu escojas la película-_

_-Jajaja está bien ven aquí-dijo para agarrarlo de las mejillas y darle un beso_

_-Ya me convenciste vamos a bañarlos para ir al video por la película-_

_-De acuerdo ya sabes donde están las tinas no las llenes tanto y recuerda agua tibia-_

_-Si sakura llegas al baño no olvides los paños-_

_-Si sasuke dejare lista su ropita ya te llego-_

_-Bien-_

_-Que tal este vestidito para ti akira-_

_-Gaaa gaa-sonrio la pequeña_

_-Y a ti se te ven hermosos los overoles sano-_

_-Buaaa jajaja-se reía sanosuke emocionado agarrándose los pies_

_-Jajajaja vamos mis amores papá nos espera-dijo para alzar a sus dos hijos camino al baño_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-¿Esta el agua tibia?-_

_-Si dame a sano yo lo baño- _

_-De acuerdo ve con papá cariño-_

_-Ga ga ga-balbuceaba sanosuke aplaudiendo_

_-Estas feliz hoy sano-dijo sasuke sentándolo en la tina_

_-Igual akira-dijo sakura viendo a su hija jugar con el agua salpicándola-no mi amor no me mojes-_

_-Gaa gaaa-dijo haciendo un puchero_

_-Jajaja no te regane amor-dijo sakura dándole un beso en la frente-ahora quédate quedita-pasándole el jabón por el pequeño cuerpo de su hija_

_-A contrario de tu hermana no te gusta mucho bañarte no sanosuke-dijo prestándole atención a sanosuke que estaba como estatua mientras le pasaba el jabón por el cuerpo-up sano jajajaja eres un cochinillo-_

_-Jajaja mi bebe hizo burbujas-se reía sakura que recibió una risa de su hijo_

_-Si vamos a mudarlos-le dijo sasuke con sano envuelto en el panó_

_-Si ven nena-dijo alzando akira cubriéndola en el paño_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_Habían alistado a los niños y ahora estaban él en video escogiendo una película_

_-No se ven hermosos-_

_-Si akira se ve muy linda con su vestido-_

_-Si amo como se ve sano con los overoles-_

_-Si tan hermoso como su padre-dijo orgulloso_

_-Eres tan creído y arrogante-_

_-Así me amas-dijo dándole un beso-ahora que película quieres ver-_

_-Mmm-dijo pasando su vista por los estantes de películas-que tal esta-_

_-Spirit enserio quieres ver esto-_

_-Si tu no-_

_-Si es solo que es algo infantil la peli-_

_-Debiste pensar eso antes de darme la elección a cambio de un beso además la película es hermosa-_

_-Mmm bueno vamos a casa en el camino compramos palomitas-_

_-¿Y refresco?-_

_-Si saku-_

_-Y hay que comprar gerber para los niños no se te olvide-_

_-Si saku vamos-dijo para pagar la película e ir camino a casa_

_-Si-_

_En pocos minutos ya habían vuelto a casa estaban sentados con sus hijos entre sus piernas viendo la película_

_-¿Qué hacen chicos?-_

_-Vemos una peli mamá-_

_-Nos quiere acompañar mikoto-_

_-Claro saku-_

_Pasaron dos horas_

_-Te dije que era hermosa sasuke-_

_-No dije que no lo fuera saku-_

_-Si fue hermosa bueno yo tengo que bajar hacer la cena-_

_-Si-_

_-Mira se durmieron-_

_-Si han de estar cansados solo se perdieron el final de la película-_

_-Supongo vamos acostarlos en sus cunas-_

_-Sí y tú no estás cansada-_

_-Si algo-dijo cargando a sanosuke _

_-Pues duerme un rato saku-dijo dejando akira en la cuna_

_-Duermes un ratito conmigo sasuke-_

_-Está bien nerd ven-dijo acostándose colocando a sakura en el pecho-duerme un rato-dijo acariciándole la cabeza-te amo-_

_-También te amo-dijo acurrucándose_

_-Sasuke ,sasuke despierta-_

_-Mmm que-_

_-La cena esta lista-_

_-Si ya bajamos despertare a saku-_

_-Los espero abajo-_

_-Si saku despierta amor hay que comer saku-dijo moviéndola_

_-Mmm sasuke que pasa-_

_-Vamos a comer-_

_-Está bien-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Chicos ya está servido-_

_-Si gracias mikoto, buenas noches fugaku-_

_-Buenas noches hija-_

_-Oye tu hijo soy yo eh papá-_

_-Si lo se pero sakura ya es parte de esta familia y la quiero como una hija-_

_-Hmp-_

_-No te pongas celoso sasuke-dijo sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_-Vamos a comer-_

_-Jajaja celoso-_

_-No estoy celoso ahora come-_

_Minutos más tarde_

_-Mmm saku casi no comiste nada-_

_-No tengo mucha hambre sasuke-_

_-Mmm bien vamos a dormir es tarde, buenas noches padres-_

_-Si buenas noches que descansen-_

_-Sasuke trae los biberones nuestros niños no han comido ya sabes que se levantan de mal humor si no comen-_

_-Si ve al cuarto ya subo-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Ya estoy aquí-_

_-Ujum ven acuéstate-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti saku-_

_-Nunca lo olvides-_

_-No lo hare saku-_

_-Sasuke podemos salir mañana-_

_-¿A dónde quieres ir?-_

_-No importa donde sea solo quiero pasar un rato con mi familia-_

_-Mmm vamos a ver los arboles de cerezo ¿te gustaría?-_

_-Si me encantaría nos vamos temprano-_

_-Si ahora vamos a dormir-_

_-Si descansa-_

_-Te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti-_

_A la mañana siguiente_

_-Mamá-_

_-¿Qué sucede sasuke sakura está bien no?-_

_-Ah si ella está bien pero me dijo que quería salir con su familia así que los vengo a despertar para que vallamos haber las flores de cerezo-_

_-Ay claro que si vamos despertare a tu padre llevaremos de almuerzo las empanadas que tanto le gustan a sakura-_

_-Gracias mamá-_

_-No te preocupes, fugaku despierta ve a bañarte vamos a salir en familia-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Amor despierta-_

_-Mmm-_

_-Vamos ah ver los cerezos vamos a bañarnos llevemos a los niños-_

_-Claro vamos-_

_Unas horas más tarde se encontraban en un hermoso bosque de flores de cerezo se encontraban sentados en una manta blanca regada con juguetes de bebes quienes jugaban entre las piernas de sus padres y abuelos._

_-Esto es hermoso-_

_-Sí lo es-_

_-Gracias por traerme sasuke y a ustedes por venir-_

_-No es nada saku-_

_-Ga ga-_

_-Baa baa-_

_-Vengan mis hermosos bebes-dijo dándole un beso a cada uno-los amo-_

_-Ga ga- balbuceo sanosuke jalando la blusa de sakura tratando de descubrirle un pecho_

_-No no amor-dijo apartando la mano de sanosuke que hizo un puchero-no hagas pucheros a mamá ya no le sale leche pero aquí está tu biberón ten-dijo dándoselo _

_-Buaaaa buaaa-_

_-¿Qué tienes princesa?-pregunto sasuke alzando a su hija que se removía inquieta en los brazos de su padre-¿Qué tienes bebe?-decía meciéndola de un lado a otro_

_-¿Qué tienes nena?-pregunto sakura levantándose donde estaba sasuke con akira que al ver a sakura estiro sus bracitos_

_-Al parecer quiere estar contigo-_

_-Eso creo toma a sano-_

_-Claro-dijo entregándole akira_

_-Estabas celosa nena, mikoto me puede pasar el otro biberón-decía sakura meciendo a su hija_

_-Claro sakura ten-_

_-Gracias, abre la boca mi niña-_

_En pocos minutos ambos se habían quedado dormidos_

_-Mmm el almuerzo estuvo delicioso-_

_-Si qué bueno que te haya gustado saku-_

_-Si gracias mikoto-_

_-Mamá quiero ir a dar una vuelta con saku no importa que te deje a los niños-_

_-No te preocupes hijo ve-_

_-Gracias ma-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-Es muy bonito sasuke-_

_-Si tan hermosas como tu-le susurro al oído_

_-Jijiji te amo sasuke-_

_-Y yo a ti mi flor de cerezo, te voy a extrañar-_

_-Sabes que siempre estaré en tu corazón sasuke-_

_-Sí pero es difícil-_

_-Pero tienes que ser fuerte, ya no hablemos mas de esto sí-dijo dándole un beso_

_-Está bien, vamos se está haciendo tarde-_

_-Si-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-"Después de ese paseo solíamos salir a diferentes lugares pero con el pasar de los meses sakura empeoro, por más que le dije que prefería que estuviera en un hospital a tenerla en casa se negó quería estar con su familia, me duele mucho verla así se le viene sangre por la nariz sino la vomita es muy duro sé que no le queda ya mucho tiempo para que muera pero no puedo dejar de sentirme triste es mi esposa la que va a morir"-eran los tristes pensamientos de sasuke_

_-Cof cof sasuke-_

_-Si saku-_

_-Me pasas la cubeta-_

_-Claro ten-dijo pasándole la cubeta sobándole la espalda-"vomitando otra vez como quisiera calmar tu dolor"-_

_-Sasuke me traes un vaso de agua por favor- _

_-Si es tarde deberías dormir saku-dijo antes de salir de la habitación_

_-Están dormidos, yo los voy a cuidar desde el cielo mis bebes, no mortifiquen a papá si y es un poquito celoso así que ténganle paciencia siempre háganle caso y ayúdenlo esto es muy duro para él los amo-dijo acariciándoles la cabeza para después darles un beso a cada uno_

_-Aquí está el agua-_

_-Gracias sasuke-_

_-Vamos a acostarnos si-_

_-Si amor-dijo acostándose siendo abrazada por sasuke-quiero dejarte algo para que me recuerdes-dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa _

_-¿Qué es?-_

_-Esto-dijo sentándose en la cadera de sasuke inclinándose para besar su cuello hasta dejarle un notorio chupetón_

_-Mmm saku traviesa-dijo rosando sus pechos_

_-Tú eres el travieso sasuke-_

_-Una caricia inocente saku-dijo sonriendo de lado_

_-Te amo y mucho-_

_-Y yo a ti-dijo para después de besarse tiernamente quedarse dormidos_

-Al despertar su madre ya había fallecido-dijo con lágrimas

-¿Fue muy duro papi?-pregunto akira llorando

_-Saku despierta es tarde-dijo sasuke zarandeándola-dormilona-no tuvo respuesta-¿saku?-pregunto asustado tocándole el cuello-¡no no no sakura no!-gritaba llorando abrazándola contra su pecho-¡no bebe no!_

_-Buaaa buaaa-_

_-Buaaaa buaaa-_

_-¡Sakura amor no por favor no!-_

_-¿Sasuke qué pasa?-_

_-Mama sakura ya-_

_-No-susurro sintiendo su corazón partiéndose_

_-Lle… llévate a los niños mamá-decía sasuke con la voz cortada_

_-Si vamos amores-_

_-No saku no estoy preparado para estar sin ti no mi amor-decía besando desesperadamente los labios de sakura_

_Así paso un día sasuke durmió la noche abrazado al frio cuerpo de su difunta esposa_

_-Sasuke hay que llevarnos el cuerpo de sakura al funeral-dijo fugaku entrando a la habitación_

_-Si-dijo con la mirada perdida_

_-Ve a darte un baño nos vamos en quince minutos-_

_-Si-_

_-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-_

_-"Estaba sentado viendo como bajaban poco a poco el ataúd y empezaban a tirar la tierra en esos instantes recordaba cuando la vi por primera vez con sus dos trensitas, cuando le robe un beso cuando acepto ser mi novia lo felices que estábamos cuando supimos que íbamos a ser padres no podía evitar que las lagrimas cesaran la extraño la quiero a mi lado nunca pensé que sería tan duro"-_

_-Sasuke se fuerte amigo-_

_-Naruto la necesito a mi lado-llore fuerte mente sintiendo el fuerte abrazo de mi mejor amigo-" después de eso recibí muchos abrazos y tu puedes seguir delante de mis amigos pero estaba dudando si podía seguir sin sakura"-_

_Una semana después_

_-Sasuke tienes que comer algo-decía mikoto tocando la puerta del cuarto de itachi pues sasuke apenas llego del funeral se había encerrado ahí_

_-No tengo hambre mamá-_

_-Vamos sasuke-_

_-¡Sasuke abre esa puerta ya!-grito su padre enfadado por la actitud de su hijo_

_-…-_

_-¡Suficiente!-grito derribando la puerta-¡compórtate ya sasuke crees que a sakura le hubiera gustado verte como estas ahora tienes que superarlo ahí hoy dos pequeños que necesitan a su padre!-grito saliendo del cuarto_

_-…-_

_-Fugaku-_

_Ese mismo día en la noche_

_-Saku amor te extraño-lloro sasuke abrazando a la almohada sintiendo algo extraño adentro-una carta-lo más curioso fue que decía su nombre así que la empezó a leer_

_Hola amor si estás leyendo esto es porque ya deje este mundo _

_y te conozco también que te encerraste en el cuarto de itachi, sasuke tienes que seguir _

_adelante y cuidar a nuestros hijos me lo prometiste recuerdas yo_

_siempre los cuidare desde el cielo a ti akira y sanosuke sabes que son lo mejor que me ah _

_pasado no lo olvides te amo sasuke así que levántate de esa cama y busca a tus hijos_

_han de estar asustados y no olvides que yo estoy en un lugar mejor ya no voy a _

_sentir dolor, cuídalos y ámalos mucho sasuke recuerda que los dos pusimos nuestro _

_granito de arena pera hacer a esos hermosos bebes_

_Te amo sakura uchiha_

_-Sakura-susurro sasuke levantándose camino a su habitación donde dormían sus dos hijos-perdón bebes papá está aquí no los dejara solos nunca más-dijo para levantarlos llevárselos a su cama y dormir con ellos esa noche_

-Y lo fue akira pero ustedes son muy importantes para mí y los sigo cuidando como hasta ahora-

-Qué triste papi pero estoy feliz porque aunque no lo recuerde pasamos tiempo con mamá -

-Así es sano-

-Sí y yo toda celosa-dijo akira sonrojada

-Igual que papá jajaja-se burlaba sanosuke

-Muy gracioso sano-dijo sasuke haciéndole cosquillas

-Jajajaja ya papi-

-Jajaja bien es tarde vamos a dormir-dijo llevándose a sus hijos a su habitación

-Buenas noches papá-

-Buenas noches niños que descansen-

-Igual tu-

-Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir-

Horas más tarde

-Sasuke-susurro una dulce voz

-Mmm-

-Sasuke-

-¿Mmphm qué?-pregunto medio dormido abriendo los ojos

-Sasuke-

-¿Saku?-pregunto asustado viendo la hermosa figura de sakura un vestido blanco largo su largo cabellos rosa y sus ojos jade justo como él los recordaba

-Hola sasuke estoy aquí como te lo prometí-dijo dándole una sonrisa

CONTINUARA

**Bueno queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado a verdad me costó mucho este capítulo ya que estoy muy enferma y no aguando ver la pantalla de la computadora bueno como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortografía y algún dedazo por ahí el siguiente capitulo es el final de la historia y estaré subiendo una que ya tenía escrita hace uuuuu en un cuaderno.**

**A la prochaine **


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola bueno aquí con el capítulo final espero que les guste gracias por seguir la historia**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Lemon**

**Sakura es un ángel sasuke la podrá tocar (extraño si pero es mi fic)**

**Vocabulario soez**

**OCC**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Cambio de escena**_

_**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**_

-¿Saku?-pregunto asustado viendo la hermosa figura de sakura un vestido blanco largo su largo cabellos rosa y sus ojos jade justo como él los recordaba

-Hola sasuke estoy aquí como te lo prometí-dijo dándole una sonrisa

-De verdad estas aquí-

-Si-dijo acercándose a sasuke tomándole la mano llevándola hasta su mejilla-estoy aquí-

-¡Sakura te extraño mucho mi a amor!-dijo soltando el llanto abrazado la cintura de sakura

-Lo sé has pasado por mucho ven-dijo levantándolo camino a la habitación de sus hijos-has hecho un gran trabajo con los niños sasuke estoy muy orgullosa de ti son muy buenos niños-dijo soltando la mano de sasuke caminar hasta donde dormían sus hijos y darles un beso a cada uno-siempre los eh cuidado y te eh cuidado a ti-

-Lo prometiste-

-Sí y lo seguiré cumpliendo hasta que estemos los cuatro juntos-

-Te amo-

-Lo sé-dijo caminando hasta donde sasuke pasando sus manos por el cuello para darle un beso-también te amo vamos a la habitación-

-¿Te gustaron as flores?-

-Claro son mis favoritas sano fue muy dulce con su cartita, gracias por visitarme siempre sasuke-

-Saku-susurro

-Estoy aquí por lo que te prometí-dijo sentándose en la cama

_-Prométeme que cuando mueras volverás hacer el amor conmigo aunque sea solo en sueños-_

-¿Esto es un sueño?-

-No sasuke-dijo sonriendo

-Sakura-susurro para besarla y acostarla lentamente en la cama-nunca pensé que llegaría a pasar volverá hacer el amor contigo-

-Estabas en abstinencia por mi sasuke-

-No podría hacerlo con nadie mas sakura solo hay una mujer en mi vida con la que hare el amor-

-Sasuke te amo-dijo para besarlo

Una lucha de lenguas se basaban como nunca lo habían hecho sentimientos flotaban, amor, deseo, pasión, desesperación.

-Eres tan hermosa sakura-dijo bajando en hermoso vestido blanco-extrañaba ver tu cuerpo desnudo-le susurro al oído acariciándole el cuerpo

-Sasuke pervertido-gimio mordiéndole la oreja quitando la camisa de sasuke pasando sus manos por aquel torso bien formado-también extrañaba tu cuerpo sasuke-

-Hmp y el pervertido soy yo-dijo tocando sus pechos pellizcando los pezones

-Sasu…ke mmm-

-Toda tu me gusta me vuelve loco-gimio metiéndose un seno de sakura a la boca

-Ahh sasuke-gimio bajando su mano hasta el creciente miembro de sasuke-la anaconda esta despertando-dijo acariciándolo

-Hmm está muy feliz de sentir tus manos-

-Qué tal si lo hago con mi boca-

-Mi ángel es una pervertida-

-Tal vez- sonrió para besarlo pasar sus besos por el cuello bajar por sus músculos llegar hasta el pantalón de pijama bajarlo junto a los bóxers lentamente donde el pene de sasuke se levanto feliz de ser liberado-estas muy erecto-dijo metiéndose el pene de sasuke a la boca

-Ohhh Dios extrañaba tu boca chupando me pene-

-Mmm necesitabas mucho este no-dijo metiéndose el pene nuevamente tocando los testículos de sasuke

-Sí que lo necesitaba ahh si saku-

-Shh los niños sasuke-

-Ahh no puedo controlarme saku ahh-

-Lo supuse mmm-

-Ohhh uuu saku-

-Mmm-

-Saku me vengo-

-Mmmm-dijo aumentando la velocidad

-¡Saku ahhh!-grito viniéndose

-Mmm sasuke que rico-dijo saboreando el semen de sasuke

-Ahora soy yo el que quiero comerte-sonrió la beso bajo sus besos jugó un buen rato con sus pechos bajando por su vientre abriendo sus piernas- estas mojada pero quiero que te corras para mí-

-Sasu…ke ahh ahhh-gimio sintiendo la lengua de sasuke

-Amo oírte gemir mi nombre-

-Sasuke ah ah-

-Mmm saku-gimio metiendo un dedo en la vagina de sakura y seguía chupando

-Sasuke no ah-

Minutos más tarde

-Mmm que rico saku-

-Sasuke pervertido-le dijo jadeante para después besarlo

-Saku ya no puedo más necesito volver a sentirte-

-Hagamos el amor sasuke-

-Si mi pequeña nerd-dijo posicionándose encima de sakura besándola bajando sus besos y volviendo a subir juntando sus manos con las de sakura entrelazándolas-estas lista-

-Si ahh sasuke-gimio cuando sasuke la penetro

-Sakura te amo-le susurro al oído aumentando sus movimientos

-También te amo sasuke-

Y así lentamente la hizo suya cambiando de posiciones, besos apasionados y lentos por todo el cuerpo. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos sintiendo las caricias mutuas respirando agitadamente Pero sobre todo diciéndose lo mucho que se aman, terminando muy cansados o al menos sasuke estaban dormidos sasuke sobre el pecho de sakura

-Sasuke-dijo acariciándole el cabello

-Mmm-

-Es hora de que me valla-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo que irme ya no pertenezco a este mundo-dijo levantándose

-Sakura-dijo agarrándola del brazo

-Sasuke me tengo que ir-dijo acariciándole la mejilla-te amo sigue cuidado de sanosuke y akira como hasta ahora, te amo sasuke y te estaré esperando-dijo para darle un beso

-Yo te amo mas-dijo aferrándose a la cintura de sakura-te extrañare como siempre-susurro con lagrimas

-No llores sasuke-susurro limpiándole las lagrimas-adiós-le dijo aparecieron dos hermosas alas blancas y una sakura sonriendo desapareciendo lentamente

-Mi ángel-susurro-mi hermoso ángel-

CUARENTA AÑOS DESPUES

Después de tantos años estamos aquí a punto de ir al cielo y reunirnos con nuestros padres, tenemos cincuenta años tengo a mis hijos casados al igual sanosuke con su hija hoy íbamos de paseo pero estaba lloviendo muy fuerte el carro no freno bien y nos fuimos al guindo estamos muy mal me alegra que mi hija no estuviera con nosotros el recuerdo de lo que papá nos dijo antes de morir de pulmonía en aquel frio invierno nos recibiría con los brazos abiertos igual que mamá.

-Más te vale papá-jadeo

-Lo recordaste akira-dijo mi hermano con el poco aire que le quedaba

-Si más te vale no morir primero sanosuke-

-Lo siento hermana-me sonrió

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sabía lo que ese sonido quería decir sanosuke había muerto y diez minutos después le seguí yo y tal como dijeron mama y papa nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos ya estábamos los cuatro juntos

-FIN-

**Bueno el final espero les haya gustado y como siempre perdón por mis faltas de ortografía o algún dedazo por ahí gracias por seguir la historia quedo recortito el final perdón :( **

**Chao nos vemos, no nos leemos en otra historia o one shot**


End file.
